Coletânea: Harry Potter
by Baby Riddle
Summary: Eis uma coletânea com pequenas one-shots sobre Harry Potter. " Vários casais.
1. Fim

Disclaimer: Não, não me chamo Rowling. E eles não me pertencem. u_ú

Ficlet não betada. Perdoe os erros. À procura de Beta.

** Fim.**

Guerra. Por que tudo tinha que terminar daquele jeito? Minerva corria por entre os soldados da Luz e do lado Negro. Porque era assim com eles. Ela era a Luz. Ele era o Negro. E Luz e Negro não se misturam.

Eles eram os melhores alunos que Hogwarts um dia teve. Disputavam o cargo de melhor aluno. Ela Gryffindor, ele Slytherin. Ela envolvida com o bem. Ele envolvido com a arte das trevas. Mesmo assim, os olhares eram captados, os sorrisos eram vistos. E não tinha como omitir que desejavam poder, no mínimo, se falar.

Mas eles não se falavam. Orgulho, era um defeito em comum deles. Mas um dia, aquela rivalidade chegou ao fim. No final do ano letivo, o último ano deles, eles conseguiram enfim, conversar. Não foi uma conversa, foi apenas troca de cumprimentos, que para eles, significou a derrota e a vitória, ao mesmo tempo. Ali, McGonagall e Ridlle, finalmente se entenderam, com trocas de cumprimentos.

Minerva pode ver, quando Harry chegou ali e começou a duelar com Voldemort. Voldemort, o garoto Ridlle que um dia, ela achara bonito. Ela assistia tudo com apreensão, mas Voldemort, caiu. E junto dele, caiu o garoto Ridlle. E ela nunca mais iria ver o sorriso torto dele, que ele só dava quando pensava que ninguém iria vê-lo.

Minerva chegou mais perto do corpo do homem que um dia fora seu rival. Não havia resquícios de que Lord Voldemort algum dia, fora Tom Ridlle Jr. Ela o olhou mais intensamente, e pode vislumbrar novamente, o rosto bonito de Ridlle a sorrir. Para ela. Mas todos os seus medos e receios tiveram um fim, assim como a vida de Tom Ridlle também tivera.

E o fim, terminava tudo. Terminava com os medos de Minerva McGonagall. Terminava com a vida de Tom Ridlle Jr. Porque no final, tudo que nos resta é o fim.

** Fim.**

Ficlet besta escrita na hora em que era pra eu estar dormindo. xD Mas ouvir Paulo Ricardo ajudou muito, para escrever. McGonagall x Ridlle, primeira ficlet sobre eles. Gosto desse casal desde... ontem, quando li a fic de Vick Weasley, Perfeccionismo. ^^ É muito boa, vocês devem ler. Irei fazer um coletânea, com todos os meus fictions, one shot, de Harry Potter. *-* Mas Emoções vai continuar ali, porque eu tenho um review nela. u_ú

Enfim, cabe a vocês, caro leitores, julgar se este fiction merece ou não, um simples review.

Baby.


	2. Perda

Disclaimer: Não é meu e tudo o mais.

**Perda.**

Não existia mais sorrisos. A alegria havia se perdido. Aquela guerra havia tirado seu motivo para risos. Porque rir agora, era inoportuno. Porque seria um insulto a memória dele. Mas algo lhe dizia, que ele queria que ele risse. Que dissesse piadas, como eles diziam em todo enterro. Mas ele ignorava. Como poderia rir, se o único que entendia o que se passava em sua cabeça, agora jazia sem vida naquele caixão monocromático? Era sadismo, e sadismo não combinava com eles. Sempre quiseram que todos rissem, e não que ficassem tristes.

Mas ele falhou. Trouxera alegria a todos, mas a alegria não o contagiava. Sempre faltaria algo, e nada nem ninguém poderia preencher aquele vazio. Seus irmãos, ao seu lado, choravam a perda de um irmão. Sua mãe chorava a perda de seu filho que nunca a obedecera. Todos diziam que sentia muito, mas ninguém sentia o que George sentia.

Ele era seu irmão. Seu irmão gêmeo. E ele deixou que Fred morresse. Porque ele riu da piada do irmão e não vira o lampejo verde vindo na direção de Fred. Ele poderia ter impedido, se não estivesse rindo. E era por isso que os risos agora eram inoportunos. Porque fora os risos, os culpados da morte de seu irmão. Eles passaram a vida rindo, e Fred morrera por causa dos risos. Era realmente muito irônico.

O caixão aonde o corpo de Fred fora depositado não tinha nada a ver com o ruivo. Monocromático. Preto e branco. Fred nunca gostara dessas cores, por dizer que elas eram mortas. Mas era esse o estado de Fred atualmente: Morto. Seu irmão gêmeo, morto. George se sentia impotente. Impotente por não poder fazer mais nada pelo irmão. George morreria por Fred, mas mesmo com este pensamento, ele não conseguira salvá-lo.

George ainda se lembrava do dia em que seu irmão morreu. Estava gravado a fogo em sua mente. Não só na sua, mas também na de Percy que esteve tão mais perto do que George estivera, mas também não pôde salvá-lo. Feitiços iam de um lado ao outro, ricocheteando nas paredes e se chocando com o que encontrasse. George sabia que o feitiço mortal que atingira Fred não era pra ele. Fred não precisava ter morrido. Mas como todo o mundo, George perdeu alguém especial na Guerra. Porque é pra isso que as Guerras existem: Semear discórdia, arrancar esperanças. Matar entes queridos. E George estava no meio dos que perderam alguém.

George sentia que lágrimas logo estaria por vir, mas não se acanhou. Era normal que ele chorasse por seu irmão. Era normal que ele se desesperasse pela perda de seu gêmeo. Mas George não chorou. Simplesmente, não havia mais lágrimas para serem derramadas. Todas elas, já haviam se esgotado, porque ele já chorara por Fred. As lágrimas que ele sentia que iriam vir, deveriam ser as lágrimas de sua alma, agora imcompleta sem Fred. De repente, ele não sentia mais pena de Harry porque entendia ele. Mas Harry nunca conhecera os pais. George passara a vida inteira ao lado de Fred, então sua dor era ainda maior.

George saíra antes de todos, pois não queria mais ver o corpo inerte daquele que sempre esteve ao seu lado. Sempre estavam juntos, mas não agora. Fred iria para um lugar, aonde George não poderia segui-lo. Merlin, achava graça em destruir a vida de George, era nisso que ele apostava. Era realmente uma piada sem graça. Aquela, era uma piada da qual eles nunca iriam rir. Fred não iria mais rir de nenhuma piada. Porque agora não existiam mais risos. Somente a perda avassaladora que dominava George. E aquele sentimento de vazio e culpa o acompanhariam pelo resto de sua vida. Porque, de seu irmão, só restava a perda.

_Fim_

* * *

Nossa, Fred x George. Juro, eu chorei muito quando li As Relíquias da Morte. Por que justo o Fred? Era pros Weasley sofrerem? Matassem Percy, Ron! Mas não Fred... Não o meu Weasley. Eu nunca havia escrito nada sobre a morte dele, então, resolvi escrever. E realmente, ficou muito trágico. Mas eu espero que gostem. Em memória de Fred Weasley. *luto*

Baby.

Obs: GOD. Três reviews num mesmo dia. o_o" Puxa, eu fiquei em êxtase. *-* Muito obrigada Chibilele, Shii-sensei (Love u *-*) e LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS. Muito obrigada mesmo, garotas! *-*


	3. Quadribol

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu, ou vocês já viram meu nome na capa do livro?

Em resposta ao desafio de Toph-Chan, no AnimeSpirit.

**Quadribol.**

Era somente mais um jogo de Quadribol. Os jogadores entravam em campo. O goleiro, os artilheiros e os batedores. Mas nem o apanhador Grifinório nem a apanhadora Corvinal estavam presentes no momento do jogo. Os outros jogadores já haviam se acostumado. E já haviam achado o apanhador da vez. Mas a torcida não entendia. Onde estaria Harry Potter e Cho Chang que não poderia comparecer ao jogo? Os jogadores em questão, estavam em uma sala escondida, empoeirada e que apresentava sinais de descaso e abandono. Mas ali era o lugar perfeito. Ali não existia Guerra prestes a estourar. Não existia o namoro de Ginny e Dean. Não existia a morte de Cedric. Só eles. Potter e Chang. Harry e Cho. E por enquanto, era o que bastava. O jogo havia terminado. Assim como o encontro. Carícias, beijos e suspiros que só poderiam ser dados novamente, quando tivesse novamente Quadribol. Porque tudo começava com Quadribol.

Fim.

É drabble, só pra constar. Tem 180 palavras, mas o que é 30 palavras a mais? u_u Toph, eu vi seu comentário no AS, lá no meu jornal, e eu me habilitei a fazer. Não foi meu melhor surto de criatividade. e_e Mas enfim, você desafiou não foi? Eu aceitei o desafio. \o Nee... Toph, se não souber que são os personagens (a maioria só sabe os nomes na tradução. e_é) eu lhe digo oka? Reviews! Baby;*


	4. Negro

Disclaimer: Okay, me pegaram. Não são meus.

** Negro.**

Ele era negro. Eu sempre vi isso, eu sabia o que ele almejava, e sabia que ele iria conseguir. Mas eu não pude evitar. Eu era a única que sabia o que passava na cabeça dele. Nós éramos iguais. A mesma inteligência, a mesma beleza. Não as mesmas casas.

Eu era Gryffindor. Eu era a coragem. Eu era a determinação. Eu sempre fui assim. Ele era Slytherin. Ele era a astúcia. Ele era aquele que pensava somente em si. E ele sempre foi assim.

Nós éramos iguais. Mas também éramos diferentes. Água e vinho. Doce e azedo. Luz e... negro. Porque ele era negro. E tudo que é negro, suga o que é vivo. Eu sei disso. Aprendi isso com ele, porque ele sugou tudo que eu tinha. E quando eu estava oca, ele continuava ali, a espreita de que algo novo aparecesse para que ele pudesse sugar. Porque é isso que ele fazia.

Anos se passaram, mas ele continua igual. Estamos frente a frente, e agora estamos duelando. É difícil entender que, o garoto que só sorria para mim, agora estava tentando me matar. E eu estava tentando o matar. Porque ele não pode existir. Porque... As trevas não podem reinar.

Harry Potter assumiu o comando da luta, e eu agradeci, mentalmente. Eu sabia que não era párea para ele. Eu sabia que eu tinha algo que ele não tinha: compaixão. E eu sabia que ele não ia hesitar em me matar.

Eu podia sentir que o olhar dele continuava em mim, mesmo que nós não tivéssemos mais lutando. E eu retribuía o olhar. Foram minutos de apreensão, mas Harry conseguiu. Voldemort lançara o "Avada Kedavra", mas Harry fez com que o feitiço virasse contra o feiticeiro. Literalmente. E num rápido vislumbre, eu pude ver o rosto de Tom Ridlle Jr., que continuava a sorrir para mim. O sorriso que eu nunca mais veria. Porque Tom Ridlle Jr. estava morto. E ele não havia morrido agora.

Tom Ridlle Jr. estava morto desde que assumiu o nome de Voldemort. Tom Ridlle Jr. estava morto desde que separou sua alma. Porque Tom Ridlle Jr. sempre quis a imortalidade. Mas ele falhou, no momento em que Voldemort surgiu. Porque Voldemort, devorou o garoto que um dia fora Tom Ridlle Jr. Porque, ambos, eram o negro. E o negro, suga o que é vivo.

Fim.

Weee segunda Tom x Minerva. Okay, nem parece que é a Minerva, mas é ela, sim. u_ú Ela só está narrando, e quem leu DH (Ou traduzido: As Relíquias da Morte) sabe que Voldemort lutou sim, contra McGonagall. Aí estava a dica do casal. Tá pequeno, mas postei dois pra compensar o tamanho do terceiro. xD

Enfim, cabe a você caro leitor, julgar se esta ficlet merece ou não um simples review.


	5. Loucos

Dedicado à (Rafaela), porque nós somos tão loucas quanto normais. Você sabe que é a minha portuguesa Glamour. E essa fanfic surgiu de toda a loucura acumulada em vários recados.

** Loucos.**

Ela era louca. Todos sabiam que depois da morte de seu noivo, Hermione Granger perdera toda sanidade. Ronald Weasley era seu porto seguro e agora estava há sete palmos embaixo da terra. Nem mesmo Molly Weasley chorara tanto quanto Hermione. Todos estavam no enterro — todos, até mesmo seus inimigos. Todos os Sonserinos estavam ali e até mesmo Draco Malfoy que perdera os pais na guerra, estava presente, em luto pelo soldado Grifinório. — mas Hermione chorava como se estivesse apenas ela e a lápide de pedra fria e sem emoções. Tão diferente de Ron, de [i]seu[/i] Ron, tão alegre e sorridente... E pensar que não veria mais aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos azuis... Que não faria mais as orelhas dele ficarem tão vermelhas quanto o sangue que pulsava de seu corpo em seus últimos momentos... E Hermione chorava e chorava tanto que seus soluços eram torturante aos amigos e familiares de Ronald Weasley e até mesmo aos seus inimigos. Harry podia jurar que vira uma lágrima fria e solitária descer pelo rosto de Pansy Parkinson. Somente Draco Malfoy não teve compaixão da pequena Grifinória que conhecera a morte tão prematuramente, tão cedo.

Todos haviam ido embora, retornando à Hogwarts para seu último ano. Hogwarts inteira estava em luto pelos soldados mortos na Guerra. Ronald não era o único, embora fosse o mais lamentado. Professores foram mortos na última batalha e Slughorn e Flitwick era dois entre eles. Era estranho a todos os alunos que jamais fossem ver de novo a enorme barriga do professor de Poções e que não ouviriam mais a voz esganiçada do professor de Feitiços. Além de professores, alunos foram mortos. O pequeno Collin Creevey que deixara o irmão sozinho. Denis havia dito que Collin havia prometido voltar e que voltaria vivo. E ele não cumprira a promessa que fizera ao irmão mais novo. Como muitos não cumpriram promessas feitas a entes queridos. Ronald estava entre eles. _"Acha mesmo que esses comensais filhinhos de papai vão conseguir me matar, Mione? Claro que não! Você vai ver! Eu vou voltar e nós vamos nos casar!"_. Ele não voltou. Ele sacrificou-se pelo final da guerra, sem hesitar ou pestanejar. Porque ele era bom. Porque ele era o bem. Porque ele era ingênuo o bastante para achar que sua morte não seria tão lamentada por alguém, além de sua pequena e lacrimosa Hermione.

Hermione passeava por Hogwarts, com seus inúmeros livros. Mas algo estava errado. Onde estava a alegria Grifinória tão comum em seus orbes castanhos? Estava morta assim como o motivo de toda a felicidade. Esbarrou em alguém e seus inúmeros livros foram ao chão. Hermione e a pessoa abaixaram-se para pegar o livro e suas mãos se tocaram, timidamente. Hermione retirou a mão rapidamente e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Acelerar da mesma forma que acelerava quando ela estava com Ron. Olhou para a pessoa que a encarava friamente. Draco Malfoy jamais teria compaixão de uma grifinória. Ainda mais sendo quem ela era. Sangue ruim, amiga do santo Potter... Hermione levantou-se e seguiu seu caminho. Draco Malfoy a seguiu de perto sem se importar com quem falasse. Porque ela era louca e não ligaria que alguém a seguisse. Se a matasse, ela certamente imploraria a Merlin para que levasse essa pessoa ao céu pois a livrara de todo sofrimento.

Ao sair do castelo, Hermione seguiu para o lago negro de Hogwarts. Em todo o estado de luto ele parecia mais negro do que de costume. Draco sentou-se na neve — era inverno — e observou os movimentos da morena. Ela aproximou-se do lago ainda mais, e começou a jogar os livros um a um no lago. A sanidade havia mesmo a abandonado. Desde quando Hermione Granger jogava _livros_ no lago? Mas Draco entendeu. Os livros não eram dela. Eram de Ronald Weasley. Ela iria se desfazer de tudo que lembrasse o ruivo. Depois de jogar todos os livros no lago e de chorar o bastante, Hermione voltou-se ao louro ainda sentado ali. E sorriu. Um sorriso que jamais dera a ele. E ele retribuiu, frio. Como a neve que começara a cair. Ela olhou para cima e pegou alguns flocos com a mão e levou a boca, antes que derretessem. O louro estranhou a ação da morena, mas logo sorriu. Ela era louca e aquilo fazia sentido para ela. Ela caminhou até ele, e o abraçou. Ele arregalou os olhos. Ele devia afastá-la mas gostava do toque dela em sua pele fria, tão fria quanto a neve que caía. A louca era ela, e não ele. Mas loucura era contagiante. E ele não se importava de ser chamado de louco contanto que tivesse o toque dela em sua pele. Hermione gostava de ficar perto de Draco Malfoy. Porque ele não lembrava Ronald Weasley. Ele lembrava a neve. E Ronald não gostava da neve. E eles seriam loucos. Porque a loucura contagia. E por isso todos se afastavam de Hermione Granger. Menos um certo louro que acabou louco também. Louco pelo toque quente de Hermione Granger. E no final das contas, nada mais importava. Porque eles eram loucos. E loucos não se importam com o certo e o errado.

Fim.

* * *

A você, caro leitor, cabe julgar se essa ficlet, merece ou não, um simples review.


	6. Adeus

**Título**: Adeus.

**Status**: One-shot.

**Classificação**: Livre.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não é meu. Tudo pertence a J.K. Rowling. Mas a trama da estória é minha.

**Spoilers**: Nenhum. Acho.

**Sinopse**: Porque a palavra 'Adeus' sempre os definiu. HP x LL.

**Gêneros**: Drama.

**Dica**: Que tal lerem ouvindo a música "Always" do Bon Jovi? Ficará mais dramatico ainda! xD

**Adeus**

E Luna o observou partir, a varinha em mãos rumo ao seu destino. Apenas ela pôde vislumbrar Harry colocando a capa de invisibilidade e seguir rumo à Floresta Proibida. Luna sabia quem o esperava lá e era doloroso ver cada passo invisível de Harry indo em direção à sua morte.

Ainda mais doloroso era ver que não podia fazer nada. Nada além de observar. Suspirou cansada. Sua luta já estava exigindo demais dela. Os Comensais não estavam realmente para brincadeiras.

Disse a si mesma: "Harry sabe se cuidar. Não preciso me preocupar." mas ela sabia que enganava a si mesma. Harry sabia, sim, se cuidar. Mas havia, sim, motivos para se preocupar. Harry não podia com Lord Voldemort. Por mais que ele fosse forte, Lord Voldemort era mais ainda.

Estuporou o Comensal que se aproximava. Aqueles seguidores de Voldemort poderiam dar cabo dela e ela morreria feliz. Morreria feliz porque ela não iria ver a morte de Harry. "Se é que ele vai morrer." corrigiu-se Luna. Mas aquela dúvida era a pior dor para Luna. Nem mesmo as dores dos feitiços que levava doíam tanto quanto aquela dor. A dor da dúvida. A dor da saudade. A dor do amor.

Uma vez na vida, Luna não foi a garota excêntrica. A garota excêntrica que havia conquistado o garoto Potter. Uma vez na vida, Luna não viu seus Narguilés ou Zonzóbulos. Ela apenas ficou olhando o nada pela torre de Astronomia. Nesse dia, Luna percebeu que amava Harry Potter. Que o amava acima de tudo e todos. E nesse dia, ela ficou quieta. E todos estranharam. Porque Luna Lovegood não fica quieta. Mas isso foi há muito tempo.

Sabia que havia se passado muito tempo desde que Harry tinha ido à Floresta. A angustia tomava conta do coração e mente da Lovegood. Ela já não conseguia mais se concentrar em seu oponente e em sua luta. Mas continuava lutando. Harry não iria querer que eles se entregassem. Mas o ultimato para Luna foi quando a voz fria de Voldemort atingiu os terrenos de Hogwarts. Aquilo era um mau sinal.

_"A Guerra acabou! Entreguem-se soldados da Luz pois seu salvador jaz morto aos meus pés."_

E Luna se entregou. Jogou-se ao chão e chorou. Chorou como nunca chorou por algo ou alguém. Todos os soldados da Luz não sabiam o que fazer e ninguém conseguiu consolar a pobre Lovegood que chorava desesperadamente. Ninguém a consolava porque ninguém sabia o motivo do choro descontrolado. Os Comensais comemoravam e estuporavam todos que viam pela frente. Luna implorou aos quatro ventos que a matassem. "Matem-me! Uma vez na vida, tenham compaixão de alguém e matem-me!" era a única coisa que Luna podia falar. Porque Harry estava morto e já não tinha motivos para que Luna Lovegood vivesse.

Mas não a mataram. Eles não tinham a compaixão para com ela. E Luna fora obrigada a viver. Ela não poderia se matar. Nunca tivera a capacidade de tirar a vida de alguém nem mesma a dela própria. Luna sempre achara a palavra 'Adeus' forte demais. Mas infelizmente aquela era a palavra que os definia. Porque fora a última que ouvira de Harry Potter.

Fim.

Percebam o trocadilho da fanfic. (Eu mesma só percebi depois de a ler novamente!)

Muito obrigada por lerem até aqui! Não sabem como me fazem felizes com as reviews.

Espero que tenham gostado desse. ^-^'

Espero poder escrever em breve o próximo.


	7. Pressentimentos

_Ora, o último inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte._  
Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. Capitulo dezesseis: Godric's Hollow.

**Pressentimento**

Lily estava apreensiva. Em um canto de sua casa, em Godric's Hollow, ela observava seu marido James Potter, seus cabelos desleixadamente desarrumados lembrando a época de rebeldia da juventude, brincando com seu filho Harry de apenas um ano. James fazia com que saísse da ponta de sua varinha, baforadas de fumaça colorida e o pequeno Harry tentava pega-las, suas mãozinhas se fechado em punhos toda hora que não conseguia. Mesmo sorrindo para esta cena, ela sabia que algo ruim iria acontecer naquela noite.

Sua vida estava perfeita, tirando fora o fato de que, ela estava caçada pelo bruxo mais perigoso de todos os tempos. Voldemort. Ela, e toda sua família. E ela nem sabia o porquê. Talvez porque ela fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix, como James. Mas e Harry...? Harry tinha apenas um ano.

— Ei, Lily, o que foi? — perguntou James, desviando sua atenção do filho que ainda tentava pegar a fumaça colorida.

— Hm? — disse Lily. — Nada. — ela sorriu.

— Está estranha. Tem algo te incomodando? — insistiu James.

— O de sempre. — suspirou Lily. — É essa perseguição toda.

— Você vai ver, a Ordem vai nos tirar dessa. — disse James, dando um sorriso. — Você-Sabe-Quem não vai conseguir nos pegar e vamos vencer essa guerra.

— Queria ter toda essa confiança. — disse Lily, retribuindo o sorriso, embora o dela fosse triste. — Mas não consigo pensar em enfrentar o Sev.

— Ranhoso? Qual é, Lily, ele é um Comensal da Morte. Ele vai tentar te matar e você vai contra-atacar, não vai? — disse James.

— Vou, é que... Éramos tão amigos. Foi ele quem me disse que eu era bruxa. Foi ele quem me ajudou com Túnia... bem, ajudar não é o termo certo. Ele meio que, me ajudou a superar o ódio de Túnia por mim pelo fato de eu ser bruxa. Não consigo nem imaginar eu e ele frente a frente, tentando nos matar. — disse Lily, seu olhos demonstrando sua tristeza.

— Ele a chamava de Sangue-Ruim. Ele vivia rindo de todos os nascidos trouxas pelas suas costas. Ele e os amiguinhos dele. — o desprezo de James era visível em suas palavras. — Como ainda pode sentir pena dele? — perguntou James, parando de fazer as baforadas de fumaça aborrecendo o pequeno Harry.

— Não sei, acho que... Ainda o considero meu amigo. Mesmo que ele esteja tentando me matar. — Lily sorriu, mas James não.

— Eu não acredito. É bem típico de você, Lily Potter, sentir pena do inimigo. — disse James, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação.

— Ele é meu amigo James! — retrucou Lily. — E se fosse você, se enfrentando com Sirius?!

— É diferente. Sirius não vai tentar me matar, ele vai me ajudar. Ranhoso não. — disse James. A confronta estava indo longe demais.

— Quer saber? Chega James. Venha, Harry, vamos dormir. — chamou Lily. James suspirou.

Harry foi andando em passinhos lentos até Lily, que o pegou no colo quando ele se aproximou. Lily o levou para o andar de cima aonde ficavam os quartos. Ela havia acabado de descer quando viu, James sair correndo para o hall. Arrombaram a porta? Mas como...? Rabicho era o fiel do Feitiço Fidelius, ele não contaria o segredo para não ninguém. Ou contaria...? Ele contou. Lily teve certeza quando James gritou:

— Lily! É ele! Pega o Harry e foge. Eu o atraso!

A risada fria que se seguiu fez com que Lily compreendesse tudo. _Ele_ estava ali. No topo da escada, Lily olhou para trás e viu o lampejo de luz verde vindo do Hall. Ela sabia. James estava morto. Lágrimas vinha a seus olhos, mas ela continuou correndo até o quarto de Harry, que estava em pé no berço. Ela se colocou na frente dele, abrindo os braços numa tentativa de protegê-lo quando a porta se abriu e ele apareceu. Sua face era ofídica e pálida. No lugar dos olhos ele tinha fendas, e suas pupilas eram vermelhas. Suas narinas eram como de cobra, e ele sorria fria e cruelmente.

— Saia da frente. — ordenou ele.

Então era isso?! Ele não queria ela ou James. Ele queria Harry! Mas por quê? O que um garoto de apenas um ano poderia fazer de mal para ele? Ela não entendia, mas mesmo assim, não saiu da frente de seu filho.

— Já falei para sair. — repetiu ele. — Saia! Eu não quero _você_. Quero o garoto.

— Por favor, o Harry não, por favor, ele não. — implorou ela, em meio às lágrimas. — Me mate no lugar dele, mas o Harry não!

A paciência de Voldemort com aquela mulher estava se esgotando. A criança espiava por detrás dos braços da mãe, ainda em sua frente, e o olhava curiosa. Voldemort fixou seus olhos vermelhos nos verdes de Harry. Olhou para os olhos da mulher e percebeu: Os dois tinham os mesmos olhos. Lily ainda suplicava para que não o matasse, então o Lorde das Trevas perdeu a paciência e lançou a Maldição da Morte em Lily. O garoto ficou olhando para a mãe no chão, os olhos fora de foco e as pernas e braços separados. Depois olhou para Voldemort que se aproximava. Harry sorriu, pensando que era seu pai que vinha fazer mais fumaça colorida e que sua mãe logo iria levantar rindo. Mas depois de olhar bem para o homem a sua frente, Harry percebeu que não era seu pai. A criança começou a chorar, pressentindo o perigo iminente.

Voldemort estreitou os olhos. Não suportava choro de criança. Apontou a varinha para Harry e sibilou _"Avada Kedavra!"_, mas para sua surpresa o garoto não caiu. O feitiço ricocheteou e acertou Voldemort. O feitiço virou contra o feitiço. Literalmente.

A casa estava em ruínas depois da pequena explosão que aquela feitiço havia causado. Harry não estava mais lá; Hagrid, o guarda-caça de Hogwarts, a mando de Dumbledore o retirou da casa e o levou para seu novo lar: A Rua dos Alfeneiros, número 4. Mas uma pessoa observava a casa em ruínas, os corpos de Lily e James Potter ainda nos escombros.

— Lily... — sussurrou a pessoa, sentindo as lágrimas vindo aos olhos. — Não, diga-me que está viva. Lily...

Severus Snape estava escondido observando a casa em ruínas. Severus pediu a Lorde das Trevas que a poupasse, mas ele não deu ouvidos. Ou ele perdeu a paciência com Lily, com ela implorando que não matasse seu filho. Severus ouviu Lily implorando a morte no lugar do filho. E não pôde fazer nada. Virando as costas para a casa destruída, Snape foi embora misturando-se com o negrume da noite.

O pressentimento de Lily estava certo; algo ruim aconteceu naquela noite. 31 de Outubro de 1986. A morte de Lily e James Potter. A sobrevivência de Harry Potter, fora a única coisa boa naquela noite.

Fiim.

Tive que reescrever a fanfic para postá-la! Acabei de reescrever. Os nomes estavam incorretos.  
Quero reviews gente. *o*

Kiss;*  
Baby


	8. Festa

Título: Festa.

Status: One-shot.

Classificação: Livre.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu. Tudo pertence a J.K. Rowling. Mas a trama da estória é minha.

Spoilers: Até aonde sei, nenhum.

Sinopse: Todo trabalho valia a pena ao ver a alegria de Molly Weasley.

Gêneros: Friendship.

Dedicátoria: À todas as mães do mundo por este dia tão especial.

Data Comemorativa: Dia das Mães - O9 de Maio.

_Festa_

Era festa n'A Toca. Todos os ruivos corriam de lá para cá e de cá para lá. Harry Potter e Hermione Granger também estavam ali ajudando naquela festa surpresa. Harry e Hermione haviam arrastado seus pares românticos — Harry namorava Cho Chang e Hermione namorava Draco Malfoy. — para aquela festa tão especial. Ron passou correndo com um bolo em mãos e o glacê do bolo roçou ao cabelo de Cho e a mesma zangou-se e disse que iria embora. Harry tentou amenizar a situação dizendo:

— Calma Cho, foi apenas glacê. — disse Harry. — Isso sai.

— Harry! Eu nem queria estar aqui! — reclamou a japonesa.

— Mas seus pais também não estão em casa... — argumentou Harry. — Odeio dizer isso mas, por que não segue o exemplo do Malfoy? Ele também não queria estar aqui — e ninguém o quer aqui — mas ele estava quieto na dele.

— Apenas porque Hermione pediu, Potter. — disse o louro. — Não estou porque quero e nem é por causa dos ruivos. Minha mãe tá em casa...

— Mas seu pai não deixaria você entrar não é? — disse Hermione. — A não ser que termine comigo...

— Posso suportar mais alguns dias sem minha mãe... — disse Draco sorrindo de lado, e aproximando o rosto do rosto de Hermione. — Alguns meses... Talvez anos...

— Okey, casalzinho, temos uma festa pra terminar! Ele não vai conseguir fazer ela ficar trancada por muito mais tempo! — atrapalhou George correndo com bexigas para encher.

— Sempre tem um ruivo que atrapalha tudo... — chiou Draco e Hermione riu ao soltar-se dos braços do namorado.

Todos foram para a cozinha, onde a festa estava parcialmente terminada. Fred e George enchiam magicamente as bexigas e Ronald e Ginny enfeitavam os últimos enfeites sobre a mesa. Tudo estava ficando perfeito para aquele dia tão especial.

— Arthur, querido, já posso descer? — a voz de Molly Weasley assustou a todos para que continuassem a fazer tudo depressa. Fred abandonara a varinha e começou a soprar ar para dentro da bexiga.

— Só mais um pouco, Molly, querida, e poderá descer. — disse Arthur e Molly aquiesceu em silencio e voltou a subir as escadas. Todos suspiraram. Fred parou de soprar a bexiga, respirando ofegante.

— Pode parar Fred, já temos bexigas demais. — disse seu gêmeo, ajudando Fred a recuperar o ar perdido.

Draco Malfoy que até então estava sozinho em seu canto disse:

— Deveríamos chamá-la agora, não?

— Sim! — concordou Cho alegremente. Harry desconfiava de que aquela garota era bipolar. — Vamos, Harry, vamos chamá-la!

— Acho que Ginny devia fazer isso. — disse o moreno. — Ela é a caçula da Sra. Weasley.

— Tem razão. — concordou a morena amuada. — Vai Ginny!

Ginny subiu as escadas e minutos depois puderam ouvir os passos de mãe e filha descendo as escadas. Todos se posicionaram, apagaram as luzes e ouviram Ginny dizer 'Chegou'.

Quando Molly tocou no interruptor, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Uma festa estava armada e os presentes — todos, até mesmo Draco que entrara no clima — gritaram:

— Feliz dia das mães Sra. Weasley! — seus filhos a chamaram assim porque não dava para os visitantes a chamarem de 'mamãe'.

— Oh, meu Deus, crianças... Obrigada. — e correu em direção aos filhos e convidados, sufocando cada um com seus típicos abraços.

Dera trabalho, mas no final, a alegria que Molly irradiava compensava tudo. E A Toca continuava em festa!.

Fim.

Fanfic feita às pressas pro Dia das Mães. O1:47 do dia O9 de Maio! Feliz dia das Mães! \o  
Pequena, mas eu gostei. =D

Mereço uma review que seja? *-*


	9. Era segredo

Nome do autor: Baby no Goddess  
Título: Era Segredo  
Ship: Draco x Hermione.  
Gênero: Romance  
Classificação: +12.  
Observações: usado os itens 'abraço' e 'saudade'.

Sinopse: Segredo ou não, aquilo o fazia feliz.  
Observaçãozinha sem importância: Pov do Draco.

**Era Segredo**

A Guerra finalmente havia acabado e eu poderia voltar para casa. Eu não sabia que demoraria tanto assim para vencer o Lord das Trevas. Ajudar Harry Potter fora apenas uma das escolhas mal pensadas que fiz. Não sabia que eu seria o principal alvo dos Comensais, apenas porque desertei. Bem, olhando por este ângulo, eles tinham um motivo. Mas o principal alvo não devia ser Potter? Não me conformo com isso ainda. Olhando para o meu caminho, vejo minha casa se aproximar. Enfim em casa. Esperei tanto pelo momento de poder me jogar nos braços da minha mãe e poder ficar reconfortado em seus abraços.

Corri em direção à minha casa e quando abri a porta, pronto para procurar minha mãe por todos os cômodos, dei-me de cara com a pessoa que menos esperava. Hermione Granger estava sentada no sofá e aparentemente falava sozinha. Eu não podia acreditar que ela — logo ela — estava na minha sala de estar sentada no meu sofá. Não entendam mal, não é que isso fosse necessariamente ruim é que... tivemos um segredo na época de Hogwarts que era melhor que continuasse em Hogwarts. Ela não precisava aparecer mais na minha vida. Enquanto eu continuava batalhando desta vez contra minha mente e princípios, ela continuava falando — aparentemente — sozinha:

"Ele foi pra Guerra, querido... Talvez ele não volte... Mas eu ainda terei você e você terá a mim..." — era o que a Hermione Granger aparentemente louca dizia. Eu tentava achar o sentido naquelas palavras, mas não achava.

Minha mãe apareceu na porta atrás de mim e me viu estupefato pelo fato de Hermione Granger estar na minha sala. Olhei para ela pedindo explicações mas ela apenas sorriu e se postou atrás de Hermione. Peraí, Hermione? Desde quando Granger voltou a ser Hermione? Num passado remoto, ela era Hermione pra mim. Ela foi Hermione pra mim. Não é mais. Não quis ser mais. Engoli em seco relembrando o passado. Balancei a cabeça, concentrando-me na cena à minha frente e tentando esquecer o que se passou entre mim e Hermione.

Mas já que relembramos o passado... Voltemos à três meses atrás.

"Eu ainda estava na guerra, duelando contra meus antigos companheiros. Era uma luta acirrado se levarmos em conta que eu tava sozinho em uma noite tenebrosa duelando contra três comensais graduados. Nossa, como minha sorte era perfeita. Eu estava começando a ficar cansado e eles sorriam maquiavelicamente para mim e esses sorrisos nunca eram boa coisa.

Teve uma hora em que eu não aguentava mais. Eu precisava parar nem que eu morresse. Pensando assim, abaixei a varinha e abaixei o rosto preparando-se para minha morte. Foi quando eu a revi. Em minha mente, Hermione estava sorrindo para mim como sorria em Hogwarts quando tínhamos algo além do ódio. Parece confuso, mas não seria fácil para mim admitir que eu já gostei de Hermione Granger. Que nós já tivemos nossos encontros às escondidas dos amigos dela e dos meus. E não seria fácil admitir que eu perdi tudo isso por um capricho.

Voltei a atenção à minha luta mas vi que não era mais necessário. Abaixei a cabeça por dois segundos e Hermione Granger e seus fiéis companheiros duelavam com os comensais que antes era meus oponentes. E sorri. Uma vez Granger, sempre Granger. Tentei ajudá-la, mas estava fatigado demais. Escorreguei até uma árvore e fiquei ali. Não é que eu fosse covarde o bastante para vê-la lutando e não fazer nada... É que até vocês ficariam fatigados se estivessem duelando há mais de quatro horas!

Eu continuei a observar enquanto Ronald Weasley caia ao chão e o Comensal risse pronto para matá-lo. Sempre achei que aquele ruivo não conseguiria. Mas Hermione — como sempre a salvação de todos — o salvou estuporando o comensal e voltando a atenção ao seu oponente. Minutos ou horas se passaram até que Potter e Hermione dessem conta de seus oponentes e viessem ao meu encontro. Potter não perdeu a chance de zombar de mim:

— Precisa de uma garota pra te salvar, Malfoy?

— Cale a boca, Harry. — repreendeu Hermione antes que eu pudesse retrucar. Mas estava cansado demais pra isso.

Harry Potter disse que ia cuidar do ruivo e deixou Hermione e eu sozinhos. A morena não sabia como me encarar e eu estava na mesma situação. Por mais que eu não admitisse, eu ainda gostava dela, ainda queria sentir o doce sabor de seu beijo. Foi quando meus pensamentos tornaram-se realidade. Ela puxou-me pelo colarinho da blusa e beijou-me. O mesmo beijo de antes. Tão desesperado quanto calmo. Não importava que Potter pudesse vir ali e nos separar e me estuporar. O que importava era que os doces lábios dela, estavam junto dos meus.

Harry Potter apareceu minutos ou segundos depois e nos havíamos nos separado. Ele disse que passariam a noite ali porque Ronald estava ferido. Ela concordou prontamente e disse que eu poderia ficar com eles. Potter protelou mas acabou cedendo. Arrumaram barracas (não perguntem de onde!) e Potter disse que ficaria com o ruivo e que Hermione poderia gritá-lo se eu tentasse algo. Ela sorriu e disse 'Boa noite' e nós dois entramos naquela barraca.

Naquela barraca eu fui o homem mais feliz do mundo porque tive Hermione Granger para mim, somente para mim. Não importava o amanhã — quando ela teria ido embora e me deixado naquela barraca — apenas importava o hoje. O agora. "

Suspirei, ao relembrar aquela noite. Aquela tinha sido a última vez que eu tinha visto Hermione Granger na guerra. Achei que não a veria mais mas eu estava enganado completamente enganado. Ela estava ali, na minha sala, no meu sofá, conversando sozinha. Sozinha? Se falava sozinha, porque falava olhando para sua barriga? Não poderia estar grávida, poderia? Poderia eu ser o pai? Afinal... Foram três meses que se passaram... Aproximei-me dela e sentei-me ao seu lado. Ela percebeu minha presença e engasgou-se.

— Dr-Draco...? — sussurrou.

— Eu. — sussurrei de volta. — Hermione, o que você...? — não completei a pergunta pois ela já tinha entendido. Uma das coisas que eu admirava em Hermione Granger era sua incrível capacidade de raciocínio rápido.

— Por que eu estava falando 'sozinha'? — ela fez as aspas com os dedos, no "sozinha". Eu assenti e ela continuou: — `Porque eu não tava falando sozinha e muito menos falando com a sua mãe. — Ela sorriu para minha mãe que retribuiu o sorriso o que só me fez ficar mais confuso. O que tava acontecendo? — Eu to grávida, Draco.

Okey, eu esperava por essa. Mas foi inevitável minha cara de choque. Ela baixou o olhar e fitou o chão como se lá tivesse algo realmente digno de atenção. Eu continuava assimilando os fatos. Ela tava grávida e se ela procurou minha casa é porque o pai sou eu. Mas... Como?

— Grávida? — repeti. Ela olhou para mim. — Está grávida... De um filho meu?

— Sim. — sussurrou. Eu não ouviria se eu não estivesse tão próximo a ela.

Aposto que ela não esperava que eu a abraçasse. Eu ouvi o choro dela em meu ombro e eu a reconfortava. Dizia que tudo ficaria bem e que eu ficaria com ela. E eu não estava mentindo. Eu desejava ficar ao lado dela. Ainda mais agora que ela tinha um filho meu. Okey, isso tá muito piegas. Mas é a verdade. Será clichê isso de 'o cara chega em casa depois de um longo período fora e descobre que a mulher que ama está grávida dele?' Se for, eu gosto de clichês.

Ela voltou a atenção à sua barriga e disse, acariciando a mesma:

— Ele não vai nos abandonar, querido. Nós ficaremos juntos. Eternamente. E você será igual ao seu pai.

— É tão estranho você falando com o nosso filho. — e era estranho eu dizer 'nosso filho'.

— Ele entende. — ela sorriu e pegou minha e pôs em cima de sua barriga. Não dava pra saber que estava grávida mas sua barriga estava levemente saliente. — Você sente?

— Não... — disse decepcionado.

— Talvez porque ainda não seja a hora. Eu vou entrar no terceiro mês ainda. — ela disse sorrindo cada vez mais radiante. — Era segredo, sabe? A minha gravidez. Pensei que não fosse querer, mas eu precisava avisar algum Malfoy! — ela riu. — Eu não contava que você fosse aparecer agora.

— Não importa. O importante é que agora você é minha, eternamente minha.

— Pra sempre Draco. — ela prometeu. — Eu estava com saudades de você. Dois anos de Guerra nos separou... Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu em Hogwarts.

— Isso não é importante agora. O que importa é o agora. — eu a beijei e ela retribuiu.

Segredo ou não, aquele foi um dos dias mais felizes que tive.

Fim.

Fanfic feita para o 45º Challenge Relâmpago proposto pela Abracadabra.

Eu gostei de escrevê-la embora eu ache que o Draco esteja meio... Estranho. Ò.o Tudo bem, foi o que consegui. Música tema da fanfic mas não utilizada: Innocence - Avril Lavigne.

Baby;*


	10. When September Ends

Disclaimer: Okay. Não é meu.

Conselho: Ouçam a música "Wake me Up When September Ends – Green Day" ao ler esta fanfic.

_When September Ends._

Seria muito mais fácil lhes mostrar minha história. Mas isso não seria fácil, então vamos à moda antiga e conversar. Contar-lhe-ei minha história. Primeiro temos que voltar anos atrás... na época em que o verão me alegrava.

Eu era infeliz. Pensou que eu diria feliz certo? Errado. Não era feliz. Minha mãe era muito possessiva com tudo o que tinha e isso incluía a mim. Meu pai se cansou da mania de possessão de minha mãe e se mandou. E ficou somente eu e minha mãe. Meu pai era o que me alegrava naquela casa. Aquela casa era feliz só quando meu pai estava lá. Ele saía para trabalhar e aquela casa ficava em clima infeliz. Até mesmo minha mãe mudava de humor; ficava mais possessiva sem meu pai por perto para poder dizer o que fazer e o que não ter.

A minha inocência se perdeu aí. Eu conhecia o mundo. Eu conhecia o mal. Eu conhecia as Trevas. Porque minha mãe me ensinou. Porque minha mãe me _obrigou_ a aprender. Eu não queria. Eu só queria ser uma garota normal. Com crises normais. Com pais normais. Com uma vida normal. Mas eu nunca tive. E foi isso o que me fez ser o que sou hoje. Má. Impiedosa. Fria. Cruel.

Meu pai foi embora no verão. Começo de setembro¹. E o verão já não mais me alegrava. Eu me sentava na varanda, e ficava me balançando na cadeira de balanço. Meu pai costumava sentar ali. Mas nós só íamos naquela casa no verão. A mansão principal era fria, escura... Como minha mãe. Aquela casa era quente, clara... Como meu pai. Eu queria ir com ele. Queria sumir no mundo com ele. Mas minha mãe me obrigou a ficar com ela. Digo e repito: Eu não queria. Eu só queria acordar daquele pesadelo...

_"Acorde-me quando setembro acabar..." _Mas parecia que setembro nunca acabava.

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last

Wake me up when september ends

_O verão chegou e passou_  
_A inocência nunca dura_  
_Me acorde quando setembro acabar _

Foi realmente muito rápida a saída do meu pai. Eu pensei que, por mais que minha mãe seja detestável, ele não iria sair de casa por mim. Porque eu pensava que eu poderia ser o elo que o manteria em casa. Comigo. Mas não... Eu não fui capaz de manter meu pai em casa. Nem eu, nem as minhas irmãs. Os anos passaram-se rápido... Eu nem percebi que fazia sete anos que meu pai saíra de casa. Sete anos que ele saíra de casa. Sete anos que eu passei em Hogwarts tentando esquecer o que eu tinha que enfrentar em casa nas férias. E eu sempre torcia para setembro acabar... Mas esse era o mês que mais se arrastava. O mês que mais demorava para acabar.

Em Hogwarts eu era a grande Bellatrix Black. Impiedosa e sádica. Todos me temiam. Todos temiam Sonserina porque eu estava lá. Mas tinha alguém que não me temia; ao contrário, zombava de mim. E eu não gostava disso, não gostava mesmo. Já bastava minha mãe, ninguém mais zombaria de Bellatrix Black. Sirius Black era meu primo e a criatura mais detestável que existia — claro, depois da minha mãe. Não há ninguém mais detestável do que aquela mulher! — e que adorava pegar no meu pé. Ah se não fosse proibida a maldição Cruciatus! Sirius Black iria sentir na pele a pior dor possível. A dor física. Mas mesmo assim, a dor psicológica era pior. Bem pior. E dessa dor, eu entendia.

Agora em casa, as coisas eram diferentes. Eu ainda era Bellatrix Black. Mas não era a mesma de Hogwarts. Eu era a garota submissa que não retrucava a mãe. Mas eu estava farta daquilo! Eu queria ser livre! Queria estar livre de tudo e de todos! Inclusive de minha mãe. E a melhor ideia que já tive se passou em minha cabeça. Eu iria me livrar de minha mãe... Eu iria matá-la. Eu podia ver no espelho o brilho homicida que aparecia em meus olhos sempre que eu pensava nisso. Eu conseguiria fazer isso. Em breve, eu estaria livre de minha mãe.

Like my father's come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when september ends

_Assim como meu pai se foi_  
_Sete anos passaram muito rápido_  
_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

Eu voltava à Hogwarts mas não largava do meu plano. Eu conseguiria, sabia que conseguiria! Em Hogwarts eu gostava de me deitar em minha cama e ficar observando a chuva cair. Principalmente à noite, quando as gotas da chuva confundiam-se com as estrelas. Eu gostava de observar o cair da noite, o cair das estrelas. Porque as estrelas lembravam os belos olhos de meu pai, sempre sorrindo para mim. Mas claro, ninguém via isso porque meu cortinado estava sempre fechado. Ninguém poderia saber que Bellatrix Black poderia ser tão emotiva assim.

Era horrível não ter com quem desabafar, em Hogwarts. Todas as garotas — Sonserinas, Grifinórias, Corvinais ou Lufanas — tinha com quem conversar, aquela garota que seria praticamente sua irmã. Eu tinha duas irmãs em Hogwarts. Narcissa e Andrômeda. Mas eu não iria desabafar com elas, jamais. Narcissa e Andrômeda eram muito diferentes de mim. Andrômeda era a mais diferente — não na aparência, ao contrário, nós éramos idênticas! Narcissa era mais parecida comigo, mas não éramos iguais — nem na aparência porque nesse quesito éramos totalmente diferentes. Ela loura, e eu morena.

Mas eu suportava tudo sozinha. Não iria acabar com minha reputação tão fácil assim. Nós demoramos muito para criar uma reputação para acabar com ela tão fácil em um mísero instante, certo? Durante todos os meus sete anos em Hogwarts — e os sete meses de Setembro — eu fui a garota fria, temida por todos. E seria assim até o fim da minha vida — que não está tão longe assim, agora.

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars

_Lá vem a chuva de novo_  
_O cair das estrelas_

Teve uma noite em Hogwarts que marcou todos os sete anos. Era mais uma noite chuvosa — como todas as noites de setembro — e eu havia esquecido meu livro de poções, sétimo ano, na biblioteca. Levantei-me da cama e corri até lá, apenas com a camisola que usava e o roupão por cima. Eu tinha que torcer para que Madame Nor-r-r-a estivesse em seu último sono e que Filch tivesse se envenenado com soníferos.

Quando cheguei à biblioteca ela estava quase fechando. Madame Pince arrumava os últimos livros e não viu quando eu passei sorrateiramente por ali. Passeei pelos corredores atolados de livros e finalmente cheguei à mesa que eu sempre usava e vi meu precioso livro em cima da mesma. Mas eu não era a única que estava fora da cama àquela hora. Sirius Black estava sentando em uma mesa próxima à mesa que eu usava. Parecia concentrado no livro que lia. E como minha curiosidade sonserina e a força maior de querer zombar de Sirius eram mais fortes, eu deslizei pelas estantes, escondendo-me nelas.

Assustei-me com o livro que ele lia. _"Incesto: O que fazer quando você se apaixona por alguém de sua família."_ Segurando a vontade de rir, fiquei em frente à mesa dele, batendo o pé levemente mas o suficiente para despertá-lo de sua atenção ao livro. Assustado, ele tentou esconder o livro mas o peguei antes que ele o escondesse. Sirius abaixou o rosto e eu pude ouvir ele dizer "Pode rir." mas eu não ri, como era o esperado — como _eu_ esperava que eu fizesse. Eu apenas me peguei pensando em como eu queria ser a pessoa por quem Sirius se apaixonou.

Devolvi o livro a ele, e foi a vez dele de estranhar. Eu lembro que eu disse "Não vou rir. Só queria saber quem é a garota." e ele sorriu. Chamou-me para um canto da biblioteca onde Madame Pince não nos veria e eu o segui. E naquela madrugada, eu percebi que eu não era a única a sofrer em casa. Eu percebi que eu estava apaixonada. Eu percebi que, com Sirius, eu poderia ser a Bellatrix Black que era emotiva e que precisava de alguém. E eu tinha alguém. Eu tinha Sirius Black. Eu tinha o meu primo e eu descobri quem era a garota. Eu era a garota. E naquela madrugada, eu dei o primeiro beijo dos muitos que eu daria em Sirius Black.

Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

_Encharcado na minha dor de novo_  
_Nos tornando quem nós somos._

Mas mesmo que Sirius me fizesse feliz em nossos pequenos encontros eu não esquecia do eu tinha em casa. Minha mãe ainda estava viva e ainda estava tentando me persuadir a fazer o que ela queria que eu fizesse. Eu estaria livre apenas quando minha mãe estivesse a sete palmos embaixo da terra.

Minha memória estava em paz com Sirius, mas sempre que ele se afastava, as lembranças voltavam à tona. Meu pai não era mais meu porto seguro porque estava morto. E ninguém nunca soube a causa da morte dele! Se ao menos tivessem dito... Não doeria tanto. Eu nunca tive meu pai ao meu lado desde os meus doze anos.

A chuva ainda estava caindo e as gotas d'água ainda se confundiam com as estrelas. Mas agora eu não via os olhos do meu pai. Eu via os olhos de Sirius Black. Eu sei que deveria parar com isso, parar de ser tão emotiva... Mas eu não conseguia. Não enquanto estava com Sirius Black.

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when september ends

_Enquanto a minha memória descansa_  
_Mas nunca esquece o que eu perdi_  
_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

O verão havia chegado. A pior época do ano. A pior época da minha vida era aquele verão. Último ano de Hogwarts concluído. Sirius e eu não teríamos mais encontros às escondidas. Não seríamos mais um casal. No último dia em Hogwarts, Sirius me puxou para o nosso canto e me beijou. Não era o mesmo beijo de sempre; esse era mais triste como se naquele beijo ele quisesse dizer que não nos veríamos mais. Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo de canto da mesma forma que eu sorria — quase maniacamente — e que eu sabia que ele gostava.

E foi naquele último dia, naquela última noite, que eu já não era mais a mesma Bellatrix. Eu sempre seria Black. Por mais que minha mãe marcasse casamentos eu nunca seria outra coisa além de Black. Porque eu amava Sirius Black. Porque eu desejava ser a Sra. Black mesmo que eu não pudesse. Naquela noite, eu fui única e inteiramente de Sirius Black. E pela primeira vez desde que meu pai morreu, eu gostei do verão.

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when september ends

_O verão chegou e passou_  
_A inocência nunca dura_  
_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

Eu ouvia os sinos da igreja tocando. Casamento. Golpe baixo, esse da minha mãe. Ela me descobriu com Sirius no Expresso Hogwarts e fez o maior escândalo da vida dela. Sirius estava branco pois sabia que minha mãe contaria à tia Walburga sobre nosso "namoro".

Agora eu vou me casar com um idiota. Rodolphus Lestrange. Quem liga para os Lestrange?! Eu queria estar com Sirius. Mas estava na hora de ir embora. Estava na hora de abandonar os Black e seguir com os Lestrange. Escondi a faca ensanguentada e segui para a igreja. Não haveria mãe de Bellatrix no casamento. Eu sorri maníaca e sadicamente. Começava aí a minha carreira.

Mas esse não foi o meu dia de glória completamente. Sirius me viu com o corpo ensanguentado de minha mãe. Até aí, tudo bem, certo? Que mal há em ver uma filha com a mãe morta em seus braços? Nenhum. Mas havia a faca ao meu lado, na minha mão, com o sangue de minha mãe. Sirius balbuciou algo que eu não entendi mas eu entendi que ele estava assustado. Eu entendi que ele não queria mais me ver apenas de olhar nos olhos dele. Os olhos escuros que sempre amei me repudiavam agora. Tinham medo de mim. Novamente, setembro não me fez bem. E eu fiz questão de me casar em setembro. Quando entrei na igreja, sozinha, eu podia jurar que no canto escondido, Sirius estava encostado na pilastra, olhando fixamente para mim e seus olhos estavam molhados, e ele estava todo de preto. Engoli seco com isso, e segui em frente. Adeus Sirius Black.

Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when september ends

_Toquem os sinos novamente_  
_Como fizemos quando a primavera começou_  
_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

Passou-se anos depois do meu casamento, e eu nunca mais vi Sirius. Ele fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix — uma organização idiota contra milorde, Voldemort. — e eu entrei para os Comensais da Morte. Caminhos totalmente opostos um do outro. Eu esperava nunca mais rever Sirius na minha vida. Rodolphus não era um completo idiota como eu pensava e podia ser útil para algo, nem que seja para que eu esqueça Sirius.

A chuva começou a cair timidamente na minha janela, enquanto eu observava a rua escura. Não havia ninguém — seja trouxa, seja bruxo — na rua e suas luzes oscilavam, apagando e acendendo. Quanto mais o tempo passava mais a chuva aumentava até se tornar uma tempestade. Há muito tempo eu não via uma. E no meio de toda a água, eu vi uma pessoa vindo em direção à minha casa e eu levantei da cadeira rapidamente para atendê-lo; poderia ser algum informante de milorde ou até mesmo Rodolphus, voltando de missão.

Mas não era.

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars

_Lá vem a chuva de novo_  
_Caíndo das estrelas _

Ao abrir a porta deparei-me com a pessoa que eu menos esperava ver: Sirius Black. Ele estava encharcado e suas roupas pretas demarcavam seu corpo perfeito. Sua respiração era ofegante, e eu via marcas de sangue tanto em sua pele quanto em sua roupa. Perguntei, atônica, o que havia acontecido e ele me disse que ia pra Azkaban — minha atual "mansão" — porque Peter Pettigrew havia armado para ele.

Eu nada respondi porque não havia caído a ficha ainda. Sirius, preso? O Black Grifinório bonzinho, em Azkaban? Não fazia sentido. Tá certo, Sirius aprontou muito em sua vida, mas nada que o levasse à Azkaban, pelo amor de Salazar! Sirius pediu que eu falasse algo mas eu não conseguia. Então só fiz a coisa mais lógica que eu podia fazer: Eu o abracei. E ele retribuiu meu abraço apertadamente e chorando em meu ombro. Eu o consolava, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Mas eu sabia que não daria. Novamente estávamos encharcados pela chuva e pela nossa própria dor. E naquela dor nós nos tornávamos os mesmos Bellatrix Black e Sirius Black da época de Hogwarts. Nos tornávamos os mesmos amantes.

Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

_Encharcado na minha dor novamente_

_Tornando-se quem nós somos_

Depois da prisão de Sirius, eu me deprimi ainda mais. Eu havia visto ele novamente mas desejei não ter feito isso. Eu queria ser presa agora. Não importava mais que Voldemort precisasse de mim. Eu fazia os atos mais idiotas possíveis para ser presa mas ninguém conseguia me pegar! Me arrependi de ter aprendido tudo que aprendi com a minha — detestável — mãe. E agora não era hora de relembrar as lembranças.

Alguns meses depois da prisão de Sirius, eu consegui fazer com que me prendessem. Não deixem que vissem o quanto eu me regozijava por estar presa e de quebra, consegui levar Rodolphus e o irmão dele, Rabastan, comigo para Azkaban. Passando pelas celas de Azkaban, eu procurava a cela de Sirius, finalmente a achando no final do último corredor, ao lado da cela em que eu ficaria.

Ele olhou para mim e vi seus olhos brilharem para logo depois se apagarem. Eu sorri para ele — da mesma forma de sempre — e ele sorriu. Sabia que eu havia procurado minha prisão. Apenas para ficar com ele, perto dele.

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when september ends

_Enquanto minha memória descansa_  
_Mas nunca esquece o que eu perdi_  
_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

E essa é minha história. Aqui estou eu à espera da minha morte. Rodolphus já teve a dele, Rabastan também. Sirius e eu vamos juntos. Eu tentei fazer com que ele fugisse mas ele não quis. Disse que só iria se eu fosse junto. Mas eu não iria a lugar algum. Aquele era o meu lugar. _Aqui_ é o meu lugar.

Um bruxo de meia idade vem acompanhado de seu patrono com dois dementadores às suas costas para nos buscar. Ele abriu as celas e nos saímos. Ninguém entendeu o por quê de termos chegado à sala de execução de mãos dadas. Mas nós entendíamos. Nós sabíamos. Juntos, até na morte. E mais uma vez, era setembro.

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when september ends

_O verão chegou e passou,_  
_A inocência nunca dura_  
_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

Ao repassar minha vida a vocês, percebi o quão breve ela foi. Perdi meu pai, ganhei o ódio pela minha mãe. E assim foi seguindo. Perdendo e ganhando. Caindo e levantando. Odiando e amando.

Ao repassar minha vida percebi que, a partir do dia que entrei em Hogwarts e que Sirius passou a fazer parte de minha vida, passaram-se vinte anos. Vinte anos com Sirius Black. Dos vinte, passei treze anos amando-o. E não me arrependo. Sentando-me na cadeira ao lado de meu amado Sirius Black, eu ri. A mesma risada doentia e maníaca de sempre. E Sirius riu ao meu lado. A mesma risada pura e cristalina do Grifinório Black. — Com mesma risada que conquistava a todos, ele conquistou a morte. Para ser leve e indolor.

E deste mês de setembro, eu não acordaria. Céu ou Inferno? Para mim tanto faz. Contanto que eu esteja com Sirius, o mês de Setembro seria eterno.

Like my father's come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when september ends  
Wake me up when september ends  
Wake me up when september ends

_Assim como meu pai se foi_  
_Vinte anos se passaram muito rápido_  
_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_  
_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_  
_Me acorde quando setembro acabar_

Fim.

Nossa... Como eu consegui escrever isso? O_O Tá ruim, eu sei. u_u' Mas eu gostei. Sempre quis narrar o suposto amor da Bella pelo Sirius e deu no que deu. Espero que tenham gostado também. ^^  
Amo muito essa música! *-* Green Day - Wake Me Up When September Ends. Eu adooooro! *----*/ É para você, minha best'a linda! Hime*, é sua. 3

Não betada porque minha Beta sumiu. D: Lele, cadê você? rimei.

¹: Lembrando que o verão no hemisfério norte é de julho a setembro. ^^ Pelo menos, foi o que entendi ao ler HP. Puxa, é tudo muito diferente! Férias de Verão: Julho. Então, o verão se estende por mais dois meses que é Agosto e Setembro, aí o Outono deve começar no final de Setembro, certo? Se estiver errado, avisem-me para que eu possa consertar. u_u'


	11. Mundo Melhor

Observação: Fanfic feita para o I Challenge Tom Marvolo Riddle do 6V.  
• Item(ns) usado(s): Pai, Albus Dumbledore  
• Bônus usado(s): Fazer fic com ship. Sendo o Voldie parte dele, obviamente. Fazer em primeira pessoa. Narrado pelo Voldie.

** Mundo Melhor.**

Havíamos invadido Hogwarts com o intuito de tomá-la. Hogwarts seria nosso orgulho, onde apenas estudantes de sangue puro pudessem estudar. Professores da mais alta qualidade lecionariam ali. Mas alguns bruxos não entendiam nosso nobre sonho e lutavam contra isso. Mas isso agora não é importante, afinal, a luta estava travada e eu podia jurar que Albus Dumbledore vagava por ali. Talvez fosse minha consciência. Talvez eu estivesse começando a ficar louco. As imagens das pessoas que matei passavam à minha frente e eu distinguia as imagens de Dumbledore e de Tom Riddle, meu pai.

Duelava contra vários soldados da luz ao mesmo tempo enquanto eu esperava a luta principal entre o eleito e eu. Bellatrix, minha mais fiel comensal, duelava contra ex-estudantes de Hogwarts mas seus olhos percorriam os meus adversários como se estivesse preparada para pular em cima deles caso eu vacilasse. Bellatrix sempre fora a mais dedicada, a mais fiel. Bellatrix fora a única mulher candidata a ser comensal e Bellatrix fora a mais forte, a mais destemida. Orgulhava-se de fazer parte do círculo íntimo de Lord Voldemort. Uma das únicas que tinham a Marca Negra, símbolo dos soldados das Trevas.

Continuávamos lutando, e os fantasmas de Albus Dumbledore e Tom Riddle continuavam a me perseguir. Eu não entendia o porquê daqueles fantasmas — apenas eles — me perseguirem para todo lado que eu fosse. Dumbledore sorria compreensivo — compreendendo, não sei o quê — e Riddle olhava-me em acusação. Este era um olhar que eu ignorava. Trouxas não eram dignos da minha atenção, nem ao menos de um simples olhar de Lord Voldemort.

Os soldados da luz duelavam com mais afinco a cada minuto que passava. Harry Potter não dava sinal de que lutaria. Todos esperavam que ele aparecesse do nada e que lutasse comigo. Mas ele não aparecia e a onda de desespero apoderava os soldados da luz. A risada de Bellatrix — sempre maníaca — ecoava no Salão Principal, crente de nossa vitória. E nós venceríamos, com certeza. Não era o que os fantasmas me diziam, mas era fácil ignorá-los.

Até que tudo desandou. Uma hora, Bellatrix lutava com ex-estudantes de Hogwarts, tão fáceis de serem vencidas. Na outra, ela lutava contra uma Weasley furiosa por ter perdido o filho nas mãos de Bellatrix, como sempre. Eu não me preocuparia, Bellatrix venceria isso facilmente. Mas eu subestimei os poderes da Weasley. Aquele feitiço doeu como se pegasse em mim. Bellatrix não deveria morrer. Ela deveria viver, viver eternamente como eu. Não era fácil duelar agora, sabendo que Bellatrix estava morta em algum lugar daquele salão.

Eu vi Dumbledore e Riddle irem de encontro ao corpo de Bellatrix, jogado no meio do salão. Os braços de Dumbledore rodearam seus ombros e Riddle pegou suas pernas. Sumiram por alguns instantes, e o corpo de Bellatrix caiu. Eles haviam a levado. Para onde? Bellatrix não iria para o céu, mesmo que Dumbledore duelasse com Merlin para isso. Riddle não se importaria com isso, contanto que sua vingança fosse completa.

— Onde está Harry Potter? — gritou um dos soldados da luz. Duelava contra Nott e estava claramente perdendo. A onda de desespero era quase palpável naquele salão. Sem salvador, eles estavam perdidos. Sem salvador, eu reinaria absoluto. Com Bellatrix ou sem.

Até que ele se revelou e eu mudei de oponente. Não lutava mais contra ex-professores — ou ex-colegas. Lutava contra Harry Potter, o-garoto-que-sobreviveu. Primeiramente, nós não duelávamos. Parecia que todos haviam parado de duelar apenas para nos observar. Harry Potter falava e eu ouvia. Ouvia e absorvia cada palavra com raiva. E ódio. Quem aquele garoto achava que era para falar comigo daquela forma? Ah sim, ele é Harry Potter. Não mudava muita coisa mas seu nome seria eternamente famoso. Eu faria questão de lembrá-lo como "o garoto que cogitou a possibilidade de me vencer".

Ele falou sobre tudo. Até sobre Severus Snape. Enquanto ele falava, Dumbledore e Riddle haviam voltado e estavam atrás de mim prontos para levar a próxima alma para seu destino. Enfim descobriu o porquê de estarem ali. Estavam ali para recolher almas. Para um lugar melhor, sem tanta violência. Isso não devia ser assim. Eu só quero um mundo melhor. Mas há pessoas — e aqueles dois fantasmas eram uma delas — que não entendiam isso. Não entendiam que eu não era mau. Apenas era incompreendido.

Harry Potter tinha a audácia de usar meu antigo nome, como se fosse digno disso. Ninguém era digno de falar meu antigo nome. Nem ele, nem Bellatrix Lestrange — que espero que esteja em um lugar onde seja compreendida já que aqui não era — que era minha comensal mais fiel.

Potter cansou de falar e resolveu agir. Sua varinha estava em punho e ele distribuía feitiços a quem estivesse à sua frente mesmo que mirasse em mim. Harry Potter nunca seria um bom bruxo. Não entendo como conseguiu me vencer sendo apenas um bebê! Eu duelava calmamente contra ele. Não me importava os outros, eu apenas queria ter a minha vingança. Lenta e sádica e ver Potter sofrer.

— Eu apenas quero um mundo melhor, Potter. — eu disse, enquanto duelávamos. — É tão difícil de entender assim?

— A estrada para o inferno está pavimentada de boas intenções, Riddle. — ele respondeu.

— Eu vou para o inferno, Potter? Como poderia ter tanta certeza?

— Pessoas boas não matam as outras para ter um mundo melhor. — ele respondeu, e depois proferiu algum feitiço. — Você não é bom Riddle. O que é uma pena. Admitamos, você é um bruxo talentoso. Apenas seduzido pelas trevas não é?

— Não sabe o que fala, Potter! — eu gritei e depois nós nos calamos e voltamos a duelar. Não eram necessário palavras para que eu soubesse o que se passava em sua cabeça. E ele achava que sabia no que eu pensava. Apenas achava. Potter não era talentoso o bastante para conseguir aprender Legilimência.

Mas eu não pude ter minha vingança e não pude ver Potter sofrer. Pois depois que ele parou para conversar mais um pouco, eu me irritei e não quis mais ouvir. Proferindo "Avada Kedavra", Harry Potter deveria ter caído, morto. Mas não. Ouvi Potter dizer "Expelliarmus" e jatos verde e vermelho se chocaram no ar. O feitiço dele se voltou contra ele e ele perdeu sua varinha. Eu iria me aproveitar disso se meu feitiço não tivesse voltado contra mim.

Eu vi minha vida passar diante dos meus olhos nos poucos segundos em que levava para cair no chão. Vi tudo que fiz e mesmo depois de as ter feito, eu não me arrependi. Apenas um mundo melhor, era apenas isso que eu queria. Não era pedir muito, era? Os fantasmas de Dumbledore e Riddle laçaram minha alma e eu me senti em paz, como há muito não sentia. Era uma sensação nova. Eu sempre quis ser imortal. Eu sempre quis a imortalidade e sempre quis ser lembrado. E eu seria! Como o melhor bruxo que já existiu. Porque eu era Lord Voldemort. Era, sou e sempre seria. Porque eu era imortal mesmo morto.

Eu não vi mais nada depois que Dumbledore e Riddle laçaram minha alma. Eu apenas senti o frio tão comum da morte. Eu esperava encontrar Bellatrix ainda. Algo bom havia de ter em minha morte. Aqueles fantasmas foram a última coisa que vi no terreno humano. Agora a transição deste mundo para um melhor era calma e fria.

Assim que terminou, eu reconheci a comensal mais fiel ainda sorrindo maniacamente seja onde for o mundo em que estamos. Talvez seja o inferno, talvez não. Bellatrix sorria então devia estar se divertindo. Para quem torturou e matou tantas pessoas, aquilo não era nada. Caminhei até ela e me virei para encarar os dois fantasmas. Quando me virei, eles já não estavam mais lá. Deveriam ter voltado para encaminhar mais almas. Talvez não suportasse aquele lugar. Pouco importava. Dumbledore e Riddle eram a minha perdição e a minha redenção. Era meio contraditório mas a morte não era tão ruim. Continuaríamos a nossa busca pelo mundo perfeito, só que em outro lugar. Eu ainda seria Lord Voldemort e ela ainda seria Bellatrix Lestrange, minha comensal mais fiel.

Fim.

Ah, eu gostei. *-* Até que ficou meio... Sei lá, a cara do Tom. Não sei porquê mas minhas fics ultimamente não tem tido muitas falas. Ò.o  
Gostou? Não gostou? Adorou? Odiou? Acha que poluo o FF com fanfics assim? Reviews para contar!


	12. Julgamento

Fanfic feita em homenagem ao aniversário de ~MaryHatsune, amiga e companheira. (Filha-bisneta. xD)

** Julgamento.**

Em uma sala escura, várias pessoas se reuniam para saber o futuro de um assassino. Não era uma tarefa fácil, considerando que o assassino tivera tamanho sangue-frio para matar a própria mulher e que poderia certamente fazer parte de uma quadrilha perigosa.

Os jurados consistiam em três mulheres e quatro homens. O primeiro homem era moreno e tinha olhos incrivelmente verdes escondidos pelos aros dos óculos. Algo que o diferenciava era a curiosa cicatriz na testa em forma de raio. O segundo era ruivo e de olhos muito azuis, o nariz repleto de sardas. Os dois últimos homens eram morenos e de olhos escuros, não havia peculiaridade física entre eles.

As três mulheres eram totalmente distintas. A primeira, de aspecto severo, tinha cheios cabelos castanho e olhos avelã. A segunda, de aspecto gentil, era ruiva, de olhos azuis e tantas sardas quanto o jurado ruivo. A última, de aspecto arrogante, tinha cabelos e olhos pretos e misteriosos.

Todos estavam sentados ao redor de uma grande mesa, com blocos de notas à frente, para anotar qualquer coisa que pudesse ser útil. Os quatro homens chegaram a um consenso, mas as três mulheres tinham certas dificuldades com a morena.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Parkinson, ele a matou! – exclamou cansada, a castanha.

– Granger, por Deus, ele não teria tamanho sangue-frio. – suspirou Parkinson.

– Tanto teria como teve! – disse a ruiva. – Hermione está certa.

– Cala a boca Weasley! – reclamou Parkinson.

– Ela está aqui para expressar a opinião dela, não pode mandá-la calar a boca. – disse o moreno dos olhos verdes, calmamente.

– Deixe Harry. – disse a Weasley. – O caso aqui é se Parkinson vai ou não apoiar-nos.

– Tudo bem, Ginny. – disse o ruivo. – Temos um consenso. Ele é culpado. O voto de Parkinson não será importante. Precisamos de no mínimo seis, e nós os temos.

– Vão condenar um homem inocente. – disse Parkinson.

– Ah é, Parkinson? – desdenhou Hermione Granger. – Como prova que ele é inocente?

– Não preciso provar! – exclamou Pansy Parkinson.

A discussão continuaria, se um sino não tivesse tocado, indicando que estavam ali há mais de seis horas. Todos suspiraram e Parkinson os olhou desafiante. Levantando-se, Hermione pegou seu bloco e leu seu conteúdo. Estava tudo certo: Draco Malfoy era culpado.

–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–

O júri havia acabado de retornar da sala secreta, e estava novamente cara a cara com o assassino – ou o que eles pensavam ser o assassino. Os cabelos louro-platinados de Draco Malfoy contrastavam com os olhos cinzentos, tão calmos e impassíveis. Hermione se perguntava como ele conseguia ser tão impassível. Neville Longbottom, que estava ao seu lado, encarava-o com receio, enquanto que Dean Thomas olhava-o desafiante, crente de sua derrota. Malfoy sorriu afetado em resposta.

O juiz começou a falar, e Hermione prestava atenção em tudo que o velho homem falava. Por fim, o juiz declarou:

– Um dos jurados, irá passar algumas horas com o acusado para poder entender o outro lado, nada mais justo. Quem ficará com o réu?

– Que tal a Parkinson? – disse Ronald Weasley – Tão crente que...

– Cale a boca, Ron! – repreendeu-o Ginny.

– Eu vou. – disse Hermione. – Não tenho medo dele.

Hermione podia jurar ter ouvido "Nem deveria" da boca de Malfoy, mas imaginou estar sonhando. O juiz dispensou a todos dizendo que Hermione passaria três horas por dia, até o final do julgamento – que deveria acabar em três dias – com Malfoy, e decretar o veredicto. Começariam no dia seguinte. Hermione levantou-se e por um rápido vislumbre percebeu a beleza escondida no rosto maltratado pela policia de Malfoy. Mas isso não deveria vir à sua mente. Não agora.

–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–

O dia seguinte chegara cedo demais. Levantando-se da desconfortável cama, Hermione se pegava pensando nas horas que passaria com o réu. Ele a atacaria? Diria que não era culpado? Certamente; é o que todos dizem. Olhou no relógio de cabeceira e viu que estava quase na hora de irem para o tribunal. Acordou Ginny delicadamente e as duas sacudiram Parkinson violentamente. A morena acordou sobressaltada e vendo as outras duas rindo, jurou vingança.

Quando deu a hora, saíram de seu dormitório e encontraram os quatro amigos – companheiros de júri, para Parkinson – desceram até o tribunal e se sentaram em seus lugares, em frente ao réu, e esperaram o juiz. Dois policiais entraram trazendo o acusado, e se postaram em frente à porta. Malfoy estava sentado em sua cadeira e olhava diretamente nos olhos cor de avelã de Hermione Granger e a mesma se perguntava o por quê da ação do acusado. O que ela teria de tão digno da atenção de Malfoy?

O velho juiz – que Hermione descobriu se chamar Albus Dumbledore – entrou na sala e todo burburinho cessou. Sentando-se em sua cadeira, começou dizendo:

– Está aberta a sessão do quinto dia de julgamento de Draco Malfoy, acusado de matar sua esposa, Astoria Malfoy, e de ocultar o corpo. Hoje, ouviremos a defesa e a acusação, e o júri se reunirá novamente, por menos tempo do que antes. A jurada Granger ficará as últimas três horas em companhia do réu e no dia final nos dirá a conclusão do júri e sua própria conclusão.

Todos concordaram silenciosamente. Hermione direcionou seu olhar do velho juiz para o réu louro. De repente, sentiu medo. Medo de quê, ela não sabia. Só sabia que seu corpo estremecia ao olhar diretamente nos orbes acinzentados de Draco Malfoy. Seria realmente medo? Hermione tentava se convencer de que era sim. Apenas medo. O que mais poderia sentir?

–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–

Depois de ter ouvido a defesa e a acusação, o júri se retirou novamente para a sala secreta afim de novas opiniões – ou mudanças de opiniões, como era o caso. Sentando-se, Harry Potter disse:

– Não vamos enrolar. Sabemos que Malfoy é culpado. Apenas você, Parkinson, que acha o contrário. Comece explicando o por quê de achar isso.

– A verdade é quase gritante, Potter. – começou Pansy. – Malfoy não é culpado porque ele tem o álibi perfeito. Não era forjado, isso eu bem sei. Vocês prestaram atenção à defesa hoje? O álibi é perfeito! A mulher fora morta às 22:20 aproximadamente, e nesse horário ele estava saindo de um bar na companhia dos amigos Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle.

– E quem me garante que ele realmente estava saindo do bar àquela hora?

– Meu Deus, Thomas, vou ter que desenhar? – perguntou Parkinson, desdenhosa. – Os amigos, Z-a-b-i-n-i, C-r-a-b-b-e e G-o-y-l-e. – disse os nomes dos três homens, pausadamente.

– Okay. – concordou Ronald. – Mas e se os amigos estiverem mentindo? Podem estar ajudando ao Malfoy.

– Aí eles seriam presos por omitir a verdade da polícia. – explicou Pansy. – A polícia da Inglaterra é bem severa quanto a isso.

– Mas eles poderiam estar pensando que poderiam enganar à justiça e à polícia. – discordou Longbottom, timidamente.

– Também. – Pansy teve de concordar. – Mas me digam, só estão o condenando para não passarem por idiotas né? Porque exclamam aos quatro ventos que ele é culpado.

– Não, apenas queremos que a justiça seja feita. – interpelou Ginny Weasley.

Pansy suspirou. – Tudo bem. Mas ainda voto para a absolvição dele.

E o sino novamente tocou. Todos levantaram-se e seguiram para o tribunal. Depois de terem sentado, e ouvido as palavras do juiz, foram liberados, menos a Granger.

– Ora, Srta. Granger... – saudou-a o Juiz.

– Meritíssimo. – disse Hermione em resposta. – Onde ficarei com Malfoy?

– Rápida e direta, como me disseram. – Albus sorriu. – Ficaram em uma sala ao lado do tribunal, cercada por guardas. Estará segura, Srta. Granger. Por aqui.

– Sei que estarei. – Hermione sorriu, seguindo o velho homem.

– O réu a aguarda. – disse Dumbledore, abrindo uma porta e deixando visível Malfoy que estava sentado em uma cadeira, à espera de Hermione.

–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–

Assim que entrou a porta fora fechada e a última coisa que viu foram os bondosos olhos azuis por detrás das lentes do óculos de meia-lua de Albus Dumbledore. Depois ela suspirou e olhou para trás onde Malfoy estava e este parecia entediado como se aquilo não fosse mais do que um passeio chato de escola.

– Então... Por que matou sua mulher? – Hermione começou e logo foi interrompida pela voz grave de Malfoy.

– Eu. Não. Matei. Astoria. – ele cuspiu cada palavra pausada e agressivamente. – O que vocês tem contra mim para não acreditar? Ouviram o testemunho dos meus amigos! Eu estava com eles no mesmo bar em que sempre vamos às sextas à noite e se perguntar ao dono do bar vai ver!

– Infelizmente não posso sair daqui para comprovar isso. – Hermione disse. – Mas talvez alguém possa. Qual é o nome do bar?

– Caldeirão Furado. – ele respondeu. – Íamos sempre no Três Vassouras – nome estranho, não? – mas decidimos ir nesse faz... Umas quatro ou cinco semanas.

– Por que mudou de bar? – Hermione perguntou curiosa.

– O Três Vassouras começou a ficar muito lotado ultimamente e nós detestamos multidão então vamos ao Caldeirão Furado que é mais calmo e menos movimentado.

– Entendi. – disse ela sentando-se na cadeira em frente a de Malfoy. – Eu costumava ir ao Caldeirão Furado quando namorava...

– Já teve namorado? – ele a interrompeu. – Talvez eu o conheça, quem era?

– O jurado Ronald Weasley. – ela disse, sorrindo.

– Meu Deus. – ele disse abruptamente. – Ele? Logo ele?

– O que tem contra o Ron? – ela se exaltou.

– Até aquele cara da cicatriz é mais bonito! Você tem um péssimo gosto. – e ele riu. A risada fria e sarcástica que ela imaginou ter ouvido quando chegou no tribunal no primeiro dia.

– Tudo bem, minha vida amorosa não é o caso. – ela cortou o divertimento dele. Ele tornou-use sério e sentou-se ereto na cadeira, visivelmente desconcertado. – Você não matou sua mulher, certo? – ele assentiu. – Então, quem a matou? Suspeita de alguém?

– Não... Não havia ninguém que quisesse mal à Astoria. Ela era uma mulher de bem com todos e que curtia cada dia como o último. Nós parecíamos mais amigos do que marido e mulher sabe...? Nunca ficávamos juntos em público e sempre éramos vistos separados. Só ficávamos juntos em casa onde seríamos mesmo marido e mulher. – ele sorria malicioso. Hermione corou. – Fiquei muito triste quando soube que Astoria havia sido assassinada e que eu era o primeiro e principal suspeito! Eu nem estava em casa, por Deus! Você acredita em mim, não acredita?

Ele havia se levantado e estava de pé em frente a Hermione a segurando pelos ombros. Hermione devia sentir medo, mas não sentia. Confiava no homem que estava à sua frente e sorriu para ele, concordando. Ele suspirou e seus olhos cinzentos ficaram mais azuis. Suas expressões suavizaram-se e agora ele parecia o garoto que fazia a farra toda sexta feira. O sorriso de Hermione se alargou e ela podia sentir a respiração do Malfoy próxima a sua e seus olhos logo se fecham e ela pôde sentir os lábios frios e macios de Draco.

E durante aquelas três horas eles se conheceram melhor. Seus gostos, seus medos, suas vontades. Convicções e fracassos. Aos poucos, a imagem do assassino frio e sem piedade some da mente de Hermione. Ela via agora o homem que Draco Malfoy era. Ao se despedir, ela prometeu que não iria condená-lo. Ele duvidou e ela disse que certamente não seria condenado. Caso fosse, prisão perpetua era o destino do Malfoy.

– Você vai ser livre e vamos poder nos conhecer melhor. – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. – Quem sabe rola algo no futuro?

E a última coisa que ela ouviu foi a risada fria e sarcástica de Draco. E sorriu. Já amava aquela risada.

–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–

Sexto dia de julgamento. Hermione estava inquieta em sua cadeira, sempre olhando para a cadeira onde o réu logo estaria sentado. Os minutos se arrastavam para a chegada de Draco e ela deu graças aos céus quando ouviu a porta ser aberta e os primeiros vislumbres louros adentrarem a sala. Ela suspirou aliviada, o que não passou despercebido pela morena que olhou indagadora para ela, que virou o rosto e começou a falar com Ginny. Parkinson percebeu os olhares que Draco Malfoy lançava à Hermione Granger e sorriu maliciosa. Então, havia algo ali...? Interessante. Poderia ajudá-la com sua vingança contra as duas amigas.

O juiz se anunciou e todos se calaram.

– Bom dia caros jurados. Está aberto o sexto dia de julgamento de Draco Malfoy acusado de... Ah, vocês já sabem disso. Hoje é o penúltimo dia de julgamento e hoje iremos ouvir o réu. – olhou para Draco, com os mesmos olhos bondosos. – Depois, Srta. Granger irá ficar novamente três horas com ele.

– "As três melhores horas do dia." – pensaram Hermione e Draco em conjunto.

– Então, se ninguém tem nada contra, comecemos com o réu.

Os jurados empertigaram-se em suas cadeiras, e, atentos, prestaram atenção em cada movimento – seja quão vão for – do réu, Draco Malfoy. Draco respirou fundo, expirou, e começou a sua explicativa, tão cansativa pelo motivo de já ter dito aquilo várias vezes e a várias pessoas.

– Eu não matei Astoria. – e ouviu as risadas sarcásticas de quatro dos sete jurados. – Eu estava em um bar com alguns amigos. Podem perguntar ao dono do bar, se não me engano, ele se chama Tom.

– Pode ter comprado ele para isso. – interrompeu Ginny.

– Não o interrompa, Srta. Weasley, por favor. – pediu o juiz.

– Desculpe-me Meritíssimo. – desculpou-se Ginny.

– Como eu dizia, eu estava em bar. Eu, Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle estávamos jogando conversa fora quando olhei no relógio e vi que era tarde, 22:15. Eu e Zabini tínhamos mulheres em casa, ao contrário de Goyle e Crabbe que poderia ficar mais um pouco. Enrolamos mais um pouco no bar, e depois saímos. Quando olhei no relógio, ao entrar no carro do Blaise, vi que era 22:20. Chegamos em frente à minha casa era aproximadamente 22:50. O bar era consideravelmente longe.

– Se me permite, Meritíssimo, gostaria de perguntar por que você – e quando digo você, me refiro ao réu – ia a um bar tão longe de casa? – perguntou Dean Thomas.

– Eu já expliquei isso à Srta. Granger – e ele sorriu, irônico como sempre, para Hermione, que corou palidamente por ser citada na resposta do Malfoy. – Mas eu mudei de bar porque o Três Vassouras – eu sei que é um nome estranho – estava começando a ficar muito cheio e eu e meus amigos detestamos lugares cheios. O Caldeirão Furado era mais calmo.

– Entendo. – disse Albus Dumbledore. – Continue com o relato sobre o que fazia na noite do crime.

– Claro. Assim que chegamos, me despedi de Zabini e entrei. Olhei no relógio do hall e vi que marcava exatamente 23:00 – Blaise e eu continuamos a conversar no carro – e assim que entrei no nosso quarto – meu e de Astoria – querendo tomar meu banho para podermos dormir, estranhei que ela estivesse deitada, aparentemente dormindo. Ela sempre me espera quando volto às sextas, mesmo que fosse muito tarde.

"Então eu vi. A marca da punhalada no pescoço de Astoria não deixava dúvidas se juntássemos as marcas de sangue em sua camisola branca. Ela estava morta. Lembro-me de que, peguei o celular e liguei para a polícia e em seguida para Blaise. Continuei a encarar o corpo frio de minha mulher, atônito. Mesmo que eu a tivesse matado, não teria ocultado o corpo, porque o policial que foi até a minha casa, encontrou Astoria na cama, deitada do jeito que estava. Não me achou em casa, porque eu estava transtornado o bastante para pedir ao Blaise para ir à casa dele. A mulher dele, Daphne, concordou e me deu os pêsames. Ela era a irmã de Astoria. E eu ainda me pergunto: Quem faria mal a Astoria?"

E terminou sem relato assim, com o ponto em que todos queriam descobrir: "Quem matou e por quê matou Astoria Malfoy?". Draco estava calmo para quem acabou de relatar a morte da esposa e que estava sendo acusado de homicídio. Hermione prestou atenção em cada palavra do Malfoy, anotando-as para poderem debater sobre isso nas três horas que ficariam juntos – mal sabia ela, que debater seria a última coisa na qual pensariam naquelas três horas.

– Então, Sr. Malfoy, o crime de ocultação de cadáver é falso? – perguntou o juiz. Os olhos azuis atentos a qualquer movimento de Malfoy.

– Correto. – respondeu Malfoy. – Podem perguntar ao policial que viu o corpo de Astoria na cama.

– O problema, Sr. Malfoy – começou Harry Potter – é que não temos o nome do policial.

– Procurem, vocês tem a polícia a serviço de vocês! – explodiu Draco. A calmaria sumiu de seu rosto.

– Controle-se Sr. Malfoy. – disse o juiz, calmo como sempre. – Seu relato acaba aqui. Pode se retirar com a Srta. Granger.

E o Malfoy e a Granger olharam-se em segredos mudos e sorrisos cúmplices. Parkinson olhou-os desconfiada. Definitivamente, pensou ela ao vê-los saírem da sala acompanhados por policiais, nesse mato tem coelho.

–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–

Dentro daquela pequena e escura sala, o bloquinho de anotações de Hermione, fora esquecido em meio às caricias. Beijavam-se sofregamente, as mãos passeavam sem pudor. Em meio a tanta – suposta – paixão, Hermione largou-se dele, controlando-se para não se jogar novamente nos braços do Malfoy.

– Não... É certo. – ela disse, ofegante.

– Nada aqui é. – ele respondeu. – Se fosse, não estaria aqui.

– Você é louco. Se nos pegarem... Você vai ser condenado, certamente. Seduzindo a jurada? – o escárnio era visível na voz da moça.

– Não seduzi ninguém. Foi a jurada que se jogou nos meus braços assim que nos trancaram aqui. – se ela usava o escárnio, o sarcasmo era a arma do louro.

– Não me joguei em seus braços! – ela se fez de ofendida. – Talvez só um pouco.

Ele bufou. – Um pouco?

– Pare de ser tão sarcástico! – ela exclamou, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à mesa. Malfoy sentou-se ao seu lado, e passou a mão em seus ombros.

– Olhe, por favor, nem me leve a mal... Mas nem com a Astoria eu sentia o que sinto com você. Não é amor... Nem sei o que é. Mas eu quero esse sentimento, seja ele qual for. Eu preciso dele.

– Eu sei... Eu também quero. Mas não é certo. E eu não sou a garota típica que quebra regras. Eu me prendo a elas. Eu o quero e sei que é errado. E isso é conflitante! Eu não consigo me decidir... Eu deveria parar de vir nesses "encontros" em que deveríamos julgar seu caso, mas não, estamos aqui discutindo nossos sentimentos! Parkinson já está desconfiando e...

– Parkinson é a morena? – ele perguntou e ela assentiu. – Mande-a ao Inferno. – e buscou novamente a boca de Hermione a qual ela recusou, afastando-se do homem ao seu lado.

– Não posso simplesmente fazer isso, Draco! – era tão bom para ele ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado pela voz dela, mesmo que ela estivesse com raiva. – Eu não quero mais isso, Draco! Já chega! Hoje é o nosso penúltimo dia e não temos ainda sua condenação ou absolvição!

– Vai me condenar, Hermione? – a voz dele – que para ela sempre pareceu suave – estava marcada pela dor. – Vamos lá! Adiante as coisas e me condene! Leve-me à prisão perpétua! Ou melhor, seja piedosa e leve-me à morte!

– Não quero condená-lo! Você sabe que eu acredito em você! Mas... – ele temia que ela dissesse isso. – não é certo... Não é certo eu sentir isso por alguém que certamente pode ser condenado!

– Por que diz isso? – perguntou ele, o medo aparecendo em sua voz. – Todos votam para que me condene?

– A maioria. – ela respondeu com o olhar triste nas feições machucadas de Draco. O medo assolava aqueles olhos tão azuis e tão cinzentos ao mesmo tempo. – Nós tínhamos apenas um voto contra. E esse voto pode mudar! E se mudar, você é condenado!

– Então... não há escapatórias. – ele disse olhando para a mesa. – Eu vou ser condenado por algo que não fiz.

– Eu vou impedir Draco. – prometeu ela. – Eu prometo que impedirei!

Lágrimas tímidas nasciam em seus orbes e Draco Malfoy sentiu-se culpado por ter feito aquilo. Aproximou-se dela e limpou as lágrimas que insistiam em querer cair. Ela sorriu – parecia mais uma careta do que um sorriso – e ele a confortou em seus braços. A conversa se encerrava aí. Não havia mais nada a ser dito e eles poderiam ficar em paz. Por pelo menos algumas horas fora daquela onda de assassinato e julgamentos. Eles poderiam ser apenas Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy sem júri ou réu. Apenas eles. Apenas desfrutando do sentimento que não sabiam que tinham.

O tempo acabou e Hermione fora obrigada a ir embora. Seus olhos conectaram-se aos de Draco e naquela troca de olhares, seus sentimentos foram expostos e eles descobriram. Não poderiam mais ficar um sem o outro. Ela sorriu para ele e naquele sorriso ele teve todo o conforto que poderia querer. Ele retribuiu e ela pôde ver naquele sorriso toda segurança que teria.

–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–

– Tem alguma coisa rolando entre você e o Malfoy? – aquela pergunta fez Hermione se sobressaltar e olhar para sua indagadora.

– Não. – respondeu. – Por que acha isso... Parkinson?

– Porque se olhavam tão estranho no julgamento. – ela respondeu, dando de ombros. – Achei que pudesse ter algo... suspeito.

– Está imaginando coisas. – Hermione disse antes de se retirar para o dormitório onde se jogaria em sua cama.

Parkinson sorriu. Sim, havia algo. Ela medira todas as reações de Hermione e teve a certeza do que já sabia: havia algo entre Granger e Malfoy. E sua vingança estava armada.

–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–

O último dia de julgamento amanhecia e Hermione estava apreensiva e tensa. Aquele seria o ultimato. O último dia deles e ela logo teria que dizer o que constatou do réu. Claro que ela teria de inventar muita coisa, afinal, o que ela menos fez naquela sala foi conversar com o réu. Mas ela faria de tudo para indultar Draco.

Levantou-se de sua cama e Ginny já estava de pé penteando os longos cabelos ruivos. Hermione sempre admirou os cabelos de Ginny Weasley. Tão longos e tão belos. Deveria dar um belo trabalho cuidar daqueles cabelos. Perguntava-se o por quê de Ginny ter deixado os cabelos crescerem até os joelhos. Ela sempre lhe respondia que era apenas porque gostava da sensação dos cabelos balançando às suas costas e que adorava prendê-lo em rabo de cavalo ou em tranças. Deveria admitir que era realmente belo.

Pansy Parkinson era o contrário de Ginny Weasley. Seus cabelos negros eram tão curtos porque Pansy não gostava de precisar se preocupar com os cabelos caso acontecesse algo. Os cabelos de Pansy não deixavam de serem belos, mas não chegavam à beleza surreal dos cabelos ruivos de Ginny Weasley.

Penteou os próprios cabelos, fazendo o impossível para que ficassem baixos. Não conseguiu, como previra, então prendeu-os com um elástico em uma rabo de cavalo alto. Também gostava da sensação dos cabelos balançando às costas. Mesmo que seus cabelos não fossem tão grandes como os de Ginny, chegavam próximos.

As três mulheres saíram de seu dormitório para acompanharem seus parceiros de júri. Os homens já estavam prontos há tempos e odiavam a demora que elas causavam cuidando de seus cabelos. Pansy resmungou algo que pareceu "culpa da ruiva" e seguiu em direção à porta seguida dos outros. Ginny xingou Pansy baixinho de um ou dois nomes que a morena não ouviu.

Caminharam até a sala de julgamento e assentaram-se em seus lugares de costume. O lugar já estava cheio de repórteres e de curiosos. Finalmente iriam saber o final do caso que mobilizou toda Inglaterra.

As portas se abriram e, como de costume, os guardas deixaram Draco Malfoy sentado em sua cadeira de frente para os jurados. Alguns dos curiosos que estavam sentados vaiaram Draco e o mesmo apenas se dignou a abaixar a cabeça. Hermione sentiu pena do louro e sorriu triste. Aquilo iria acabar. E quando acabasse, ela e Draco fugiriam para um país onde aquele caso não foi conhecido. América do Sul, talvez.

O juiz entrou e assentou-se em sua cadeira. Todo o murmurinho cessou quando ele assentou-se e disse:

– Iniciamos hoje o último dia do julgamento de Draco Malfoy. – o juiz olhou para o louro que o ouvia atentamente. – Hoje iremos ouvir os jurados e a Srta. Granger irá ficar apenas meia hora com o réu para logo vir com o veredicto.

Os jurados começaram a falar. Diziam tudo que passou por suas cabeças antes de serem chamados e tudo que passou depois que eram os jurados do caso mais famoso de Londres. Pansy Parkinson disse o que achava sobre a condenação de Draco Malfoy – "Perda de tempo." – e Ginny Weasley disse o contrário. Passaram-se boas horas com eles falando até que o juiz os dispensou para a sala secreta. Hermione ia sair com eles quando foi barrada e disseram a ela que deveria ir com Draco Malfoy e escrever seu veredicto ali.

Foram juntos à sala onde se encontravam e lá discutiram tudo que seria feito. Contavam com o voto de Parkinson para a absolvição mesmo que Draco não soubesse que seria ela que o absolveria. Eles tinham apenas meia hora e a usaram para planejar tudo. O sino tocou e os dois voltaram à sala de julgamento. Draco assentou-se em sua cadeira e Hermione na sua. Sorriram cúmplices um para o outro.

O juiz pegou os votos e seus olhos azuis perscrutaram todos os pequenos papéis. Crispou a boca e disse:

– Eu tenho em mãos o veredicto de nossos jurados. Quero apenas dizer algumas palavras. – ele olhou para Hermione e Draco deliberadamente e Hermione notou que ele já sabia o que acontecia naquela sala. E corou violentamente. – Justiça é apenas uma palavra. Nós fazemos ela valer com atos. Com os nossos atos. Só há uma coisa mais justa do que a justiça. O perdão. Aquele capaz de perdoar sempre terá a justiça ao seu lado. Peço para que os jurados e o réu levantem-se e venham à frente.

Os jurados e Draco obedeceram e ficaram de pé em frente ao juiz. Draco ficou ao lado de Hermione propositalmente e sua mão roçava à dela. Hermione estava ansiosa e olhava insistentemente ora para o envelope em mãos do juiz ora para Draco que sorria para ela, tentando encorajá-la e encorajar-se de que tudo ficaria bem. Hermione sorriu de volta e suspirou.

A voz do juiz deu o ultimato àquele romance.

– Culpado. – e o barulho do martelo chocando com a madeira foi a última coisa que Hermione ouviu.

Os jurados comemoravam enquanto Hermione e Draco ficavam parados aonde estavam. Olharam um para o outro em silêncio e Draco tentou consolá-la em vão pois sabia que a partir daquele momento tudo estava perdido. Eles não ficariam mais juntos. Albus Dumbledore olhou-os com pena e sorriu triste. Lágrimas tímidas brotavam nos olhos de Hermione Granger e, sem se importar com os presentes, jogou-se aos braços fortes de Draco Malfoy que a amparou. Escondeu o rosto no peito de Draco e chorou. Draco a consolava mas não conseguia acreditar em suas próprias palavras. Os jurados pararam de comemorar e passaram a observar a cena. Ginny parou de sorrir e se aproximou do casal para consolá-los. Harry se aproximou e ajudou a Ginny. O mesmo fez Ronald e o quarteto estava feito. Hermione continuava a chorar e quando os guardas apareceram para levar Draco ela chorou ainda mais, agarrada à blusa de Harry Potter.

– Draco...! – sussurrou sem forças para gritar.

– Adeus... Hermione. – ele sussurrou de volta se afastando cada vez mais.

– Eu... – mas era tarde. Draco Malfoy já estava longe e agora seria impossível ficarem juntos. De repente, os planos que fizeram sumiram da mente de Hermione. Ela continuou a olhar insistentemente para a porta como se esperasse que Draco voltasse correndo por ela e para ela. Mas ela sabia que aquilo não iria acontecer. E tudo que ela lembraria dele era a risada fria e sarcástica que tanto amava.

–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–

Anos se passaram desde a prisão de Draco. Hermione o visitou várias vezes e a cada vez que o visitava ele parecia mais pálido e doente. Os médicos da prisão disseram que ele não aguentaria muito ali e Hermione parou de visitá-lo quando percebeu que ele iria morrer. Draco – em sua última visita – disse aquilo que Hermione sempre quis ouvir em todos os cinco anos que passaram-se.

– Eu amo você. – e aquelas três simples palavras significaram o mundo para a morena. Ela alegremente disse que o amava também e o último beijo fora dado.

Já havia passado dois meses desde que Draco Malfoy morrera na prisão. Os amigos dela e dele iam visitá-la todos os dias e ela se sentiu mais reconfortada ao lado deles. Até o dia em que recebera aquele telegrama.

"Olá querida Hermione,

Você provavelmente não me conhece, mas esperei até este dia para mandar essa carta. Meu nome é Daphne. Daphne Zabini. Sim, você conhece meu marido. Eu apenas queria lhe agradecer. Você salvou minha vida condenando aquele idiota do Draco. Ah, não foi você, foi a Pansy. Ela me disse que o condenou apenas por vingança a você. Ela sabia que ele era inocente e sabia quem era o culpado. Não imagina o quanto estou rindo aqui. Quero apenas que saiba que esse telegrama não sairá de sua casa para as mãos de ninguém. Ele irá queimar depois de dez minutos que foi aberto. Não lhe direi como fiz isso. Eu matei Astoria. Sim, eu matei a minha irmã porque ela estava tendo um caso com meu marido! Eu não suporto traição e matei o elo mais fraco. Blaise nem sonha com isso e ele não acreditará em você.

Até mais querida. Meus pêsames pela morte do Draco.

Daphne Zabini."

Aquilo tirou o chão de Hermione. Enfim descobrira quem matou Astoria e o porquê de Draco ter sido condenado no lugar de alguém. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos e Hermione chorou. Julgamentos não faziam bem a ela. E ela preferia não ter sabido que matou Astoria Malfoy. Porque ela havia se acostumado com a morte de Draco e reviver o momento em que tudo começou – a morte de Astoria – apenas revirava lembranças que não deveriam ser lembradas.

E ali Hermione ficou. Os seus amigos tentavam tirá-la de casa mas ela não saía. Todos tentaram e fracassaram. Hermione Granger ficara ali no chão frio e insosso. E por um instante, ela viu a imagem de Draco Malfoy sorrindo para ela. Rindo a mesma risada fria e sarcástica que ela tanto amava. E aquilo renovou os ânimos de Hermione. Se estivesse louca, pois bem, não haveria problemas. Poderia seguir sua vida, se a imagem de Draco aparecesse sempre que ela precisasse.

Fim.

* * *

Não perguntem como isso começou; eu não sei. o_o'  
Obrigada por lerem! Quero review pessoal! Nem que seja pra dizer que poluo o site com fictions assim! Principalmente suas, Mary.  
Ouvi a música 'Violet Hill - Cold Play' umas dez vezes escrevendo. xD

Baby;


	13. Certezas

**Certezas  
Para Bella-Tayoukai **

Rodolphus Lestrange viu a mulher ser morta por Molly Weasley e não pôde fazer nada. Talvez por não ter a coragem precisa. Talvez não fosse tão determinado quanto Harry Potter. Talvez não fosse tão louco quanto Bellatrix. Porque sua esposa, ele sabia, jamais desapontaria Lord Voldemort e, ele também sabia, daria a vida sem hesitar por ele. E assim o fez. A vida de Bellatrix esvaeceu-se diante de seus olhos e Rodolphus jamais se perdoaria por não ter feito nada.

Porque ele era apenas um Lestrange. Porque ele era apenas Rodolphus. Ele não era nem ao menos parecido com Lord Voldemort. Porque Lord Voldemort era poderoso e Rodolphus tinha medo do poder. Porque Lord Voldemort intimidava e Rodolphus apenas conseguia ser intimidado. E Rodolphus suspeitava que a esposa amasse mais Lord Voldemort do que ele. Talvez nunca tivesse o amado. Talvez ele apenas tenha se enganado. Mas Rodolphus Lestrange preferia a ilusão de ser amado do que a realidade de ser... Desnecessário.

Olhou o cadáver da mulher, ainda no meio do salão principal de Hogwarts, e teve a certeza do que já sabia: Bellatrix nunca fora Lestrange.

Fim.

Meu Deus, o que é isso? Tipo, Rodolphus é um personagem tão irritante que eu nem gosto dele mas resolvi dizer o ponto de vista dele - ou o que acho que é o ponto de vista dele - da morte de Bella e do suposto amor/adoração da mesma por Voldemort.

Bem, Bella espero que tenha gostado e foi esse surto que resolvi dedicar a você por seu aniversário. Sei que não é muito, mas foi de coração. *-* E a todos que leram, sejam bonzinhos e...

R E V I E W S


	14. Problemas no dia dos namorados!

Título: Problemas no dia dos namorados.  
Status: Completa.  
Classificação: Livre.  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu. Tudo pertence a J.K. Rowling. Mas a trama da estória é minha.  
Sinopse: Porque todos temos problemas no dia dos namorados. Principalmente Ronald Weasley.  
Dedicátoria: Ao meu Namorido, Athos/Ki-chan/Kiev, porque ele me atura há sei-lá-quanto-tempo. E isso é uma grande proeza. Te amo, Namorido! sz'  
Observações: Esqueçam o canon. Deathly Hallows praticamente não existe aqui.

**Problemas no dia dos Namorados**

— EU NÃO ACREDITO, RONALD WEASLEY! — gritou uma Hermione Granger furiosa. Ronald Weasley, que até então estava jogando xadrez de bruxo com Harry Potter, sobressaltou-se com o grito da namorada.

— O que foi, Mi? Malfoy mexeu com você de novo? — ele perguntou, confuso. Se Malfoy continuasse a dar em cima de sua namorada — [i]ex[/i]-namorada de Malfoy —, Ron iria socá-lo até que parasse na ala hospitalar.

— Antes fosse! — ela bufou e as orelhas de Ronald avermelharam-se. Ele não entendeu direito, só podia! 'Antes fosse'? — Que dia é hoje, Ronald?

— Hã... Segunda-feira? — ele perguntou confusamente e olhando para Harry. O moreno apenas acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

— Ah sim, Ronald, hoje é segunda feira. Que dia do mês é hoje? — Hermione perguntou, controlando-se para não lançar o mesmo feitiço que lançou em Ron em seu sexto ano.

— Bem, hoje é 15 de Fevereiro. — ele disse e deu de ombros. Aquilo foi o ultimato para Hermione. — O que é que tem hoje?

— Ontem... Foi o dia dos Namorados, retardado! — ela exclamou. Os olhos do Weasley arregalaram-se e ele já pressentia o pior. — Esqueceu-se?

— Perdão, Hermione, eu esqueci completamente! — ele bateu em sua própria testa teatralmente, o que não passou despercebido pela morena. Harry afastou-se do casal; pressentia que logo a amiga iria explodir.

— Perdão? Todas as garotas exibiram-se hoje com o que ganharam dos namorados! E eu? O que ganhei? Um simples 'Perdão'? — ela acusou. — Draco sempre me dava presentes, principalmente no dia dos namorados! — ela lembrou-se dos meses em que passou namorando o Malfoy.

— Sempre cita o Malfoy! Por que não volta com ele, então? — Ronald levantou-se e teve que olhar para baixo para encarar, furiosamente, a namorada. Ela sempre citava Malfoy em toda briga que tinham — e não eram poucas — e aquilo irritava-o.

— Não precisava de você, pra me dizer isso! Eu me cansei, Ronald, pra mim, chega! — ela exclamou. Ronald olhou-a como se não a conhecesse e ela continuou: — Se precisar de alguém, que tal a Lalá? Lavender vai adorar que você volte pra ela!

— Hermione... Hermione, pára! Não precisamos terminar por uma coisa tão simples. Olha, se quiser, eu posso comprar algo para você, quando formos em Hogsmeade e...

— Não. — ela o cortou. — Draco está me esperando lá fora. — Ronald podia imaginar o sorriso triunfante de Malfoy, do lado de fora da torre, e isso fazia com que ele quisesse socá-lo ainda mais. — Eu só vim aqui dizer que tá tudo acabado, Weasley. Até mais.

Ela saiu, deixando para trás dois Grifinórios abobados. Um, pela ousadia da garota em falar tudo aquilo para o — agora — ex-namorado. O outro, por ter acabado de levar o fora. Saíram da torre para ver se era realmente verdade e comprovaram. Hermione chegou perto de Malfoy, que sorria maliciosamente, sorriu e, enlaçando o pescoço do mesmo, o beijou. Harry olhou para Ronald, que olhava enojado para a cena à frente, e disse:

— É... São os terríveis problemas no dia dos namorados. Ainda bem que lembrei-me da Ginny.

— Joga na cara, vai. — disse o ruivo voltando-se para a entrada da torre de Grifinória. Disseram a senha à Mulher Gorda e lá dentro, Ronald continuou: — Eu não entendi até agora, por quê ela terminou comigo!

— Teria que ser uma garota para entender a mente da Mione. Mas pode-se dizer que, uma garota quando não recebe presente de dia dos namorados, vira um perigo.

Ronald concordou. Agora, sabia disso mais do que ninguém.

— HARRY POTTER! — a voz de Ginny Weasley ecoou pelo salão. — VENHA JÁ AQUI!

— É a sua vez, amigão. — disse Ron, dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

— Por que? — ele perguntou-se. — Eu dei o presente a ela.

— De uma coisa eu sei: Ginny não gostou do seu presente e isso, provavelmente, vai te render uma bela dor de cabeça.

Fiim.

Juro que não sei de onde saiu isso. Mas eu lembrei-me do que a Momo perguntou: 'O que vai dar pro Kiev de dia dos Namorados?' e me deu uma idéia louca de pôr Ron x Hermione x Draco no papel! *-* Ficou meio comédia mas tá valendo. xD

Enfim, espero que tenha gostado Namorido. Não prestou, mas é seu presente de Valentine's Day! \ô

Sejam bonzinhos nesse dia dos namorados e...

R E V I E W!


End file.
